The Bijozakura Seal
by Hissha
Summary: A la suite d'une mission en commun, Kakashi et Iruka se retrouvent liés l'un à l'autre d'une manière... qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé. En attendant de trouver une solution à ce problème, ils vont devoir faire fi de leurs différences et apprendre à interagir avec l'autre. Traduction. Yaoi
1. Bijozakura

_L'histoire qui va suivre est une traduction qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, est tiré du manga Naruto. La fin approchant du manga m'a rendu un peu nostalgique et étant une fan incommensurable du couple **Kakashi x Iruka**, je me suis plongé dans certaines histoires anglophones. Les fictions françaises sur ce couple se font malheureusement rares et il y a beaucoup de belles perles en anglais. Je vous livre ici l'une d'elle, en espérant que vous aimerez autant que moi. Je tiens à remercier **Megyal** qui m'a autorisé à vous la faire partager._

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

><p><strong>The Bijozakura Seal<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Bijozakura**

**By Megyal**

Kakashi se tenait près de l'ouverture scellée d'une grotte et regardait Iruka-sensei se pencher sur les étranges runes gravées sur la surface altérée de la pierre. L'enseignant effleura le lettrage de ses doigts.

« - Je peux voir le chakra qui est utilisé comme clé. » Déclara Kakashi d'une voix traînante, sa main droite enfoncée dans une poche tandis que les longs doigts de la main gauche se contractaient le long de son corps. « - Voulez-vous que je vous montre où il est ? »

« - Un instant, Kakashi-Taicho. » Répondit Iruka presque distraitement, il toucha la pierre à côté d'un grand symbole particulier et expira lourdement à travers les lèvres pincées. Kakashi échangea un regard amusé avec Hiromasa, le médi-nin qui terminait leur équipe de trois hommes pour cette mission, il déplaça son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, en étouffant un soupir impatient.

Kakashi avait été surpris quand le sensei avait été recommandé pour cette mission de sauvetage particulière. C'était les vacances d'été et il soupçonnait qu'une des raisons d'envoyer Iruka était d'améliorer la qualité de ses rapports pendant que l'enseignant était en pause. Kakashi avait demandé à avoir Nara Shikamaru, car le rapport de mission indiqué la possibilité de pièges mais Shikamaru était en mission diplomatique à Suna et ne reviendrait pas à temps pour cette mission.

Shikamaru avait suggéré d'envoyer le Chuunin-sensei à sa place. Kakashi avait eu des doutes mais l'Hokage avait semblé ravie de l'idée.

La mission impliquait deux villages en guerre à la frontière sud-ouest du Pays du Feu. La princesse du village Ravens avait été enlevée par un groupe qui provenait du Pays de l'Eau et qui appelait maintenant leur village 'Archer'. Le chef des Ravens avait envoyé une missive d'urgence à leur Daimyo, demandant de l'aide pour ramener leur précieuse héritière saine et sauve.

Le Daimyo avait à son tour transmis la demande à son village caché de shinobi et Kakashi était parti avec son équipe de trois hommes (et quelques doutes), voyageant rapidement jusqu'au village de Raven. Leur chef actuel était un grand jeune homme et froidement poli nommé Shou.

« - Le village Archer nous a trompé. » Avait expliqué Shou, un cousin de la princesse enlevée. « - Nous avions pensé qu'ils seraient nos alliés. Au lieu de cela, ils ont enlevé Hitomi-hime et soulève les autres villages à leur cause. Si vous ne parvenez pas à la libérer. » Dit-il, son expression s'assombrissant un peu plus. « - Nous allons devoir faire la guerre à Archer. »

« - Nous ferons de notre mieux. » Avait doucement dit Kakashi et Shou avait hoché la tête, satisfait.

Ils s'étaient mis en route pour le village Archer en suivant, arrivant à cette grande grotte avec des pierres massives qui leur bloquaient l'entrée. D'autres gros rochers surplombés cet accès, délicatement équilibrés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Kakashi avait immédiatement mis Iruka à la tâche, en partie comme une sorte de test. A son mécontentement croissant, cinq minutes plus tard, Iruka regardait toujours le casse-tête gravé dans la roche alors que la clé de l'édifice était évidente. Se tromper dans le décodage de casse-tête pourrait signifier que les rochers au-dessus d'eux s'effondreraient et avertiraient les ennemis de leur présence.

« - Celui-là est la clé. » Déclara Kakashi alors que le doigt d'Iruka continuait de frôler ce grand symbole. « - Le chakra est particulièrement concentré dessus. » C'était intéressant qu'un chakra ait été utilisé, pensa Kakashi pour lui-même. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait deux shinobis dans le village Archer qui pourraient être suffisamment compétent.

Iruka lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, un mélange d'amusement, de gêne et une légère dose de mépris. Kakashi haussa un sourcil et ce regard complexe se détourna.

« - Je sais que c'est la clé, Kakashi-san. » Répondit catégoriquement Iruka. « - C'est écrit 'clé' et je peux sentir le chakra aussi. Mais c'est trop évident. »

« - Ça l'est. » Répondit Kakashi platement.

« - Oui. Une clé par elle-même ne peut pas ouvrir ou fermer de porte, non ? Elle a besoin d'un verrou. »

« - C'est logique. » Déclara Hiromasa, l'expression sereine. C'était un grand homme bedonnant avec un visage buriné, Kakashi avait vu cet homme sur un champ de bataille et ses doigts étaient rapides et doux, le chakra stable et sûr. Kakashi fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et Hiromasa sourit en réponse.

« - Eh bien, où est le verrou alors ? » Répliqua Kakashi avec impatience et il prit une profonde inspiration quand Iruka le regarda avec surprise. C'était inhabituel pour lui d'agir de cette façon, _très_ rare même mais il avait été brusque avec cette équipe depuis le début… particulièrement avec Iruka-sensei. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui hérissait Kakashi dans le mauvais sens. Il avait l'air trop… mou, trop facile à vivre. Ce n'était pas un homme en qui Kakashi aurait implicitement confiance pour couvrir ses arrières.

Oh, Iruka-sensei était fort et impétueux et courageux, c'était un fait. Il n'avait pas du tout peur du Jounin, ce qui était en soit admirable ou fou et il avait une façon de parler qui poussait les gens à obéir et avoir confiance en la véracité de ses paroles. S'il avait été plus puissant, Kakashi doutait qu'il aurait sans doute fait un très bon assistant d'Hokage.

Il n'avait jamais accordé au Chuunin plus qu'un hochement de tête avant cela. A présent, il voyait Iruka-sensei tous les jours depuis une semaine et il se sentait nerveux et agacé tout le temps. Le Ninja-Copieur était censé être le summum du calme nonchalant, selon Gay. Kakashi n'aimait pas se sentir tellement irrité tout le temps et cette maladresse interne nourrissait simplement son malaise et aiguisait ses interactions avec l'autre homme.

Les lèvres d'Iruka-sensei se pincèrent et ses yeux se durcirent alors qu'il se tournait un peu plus vers Kakashi, son attitude devenant un peu plus belliqueuse. « - Je ne sais pas, Kakashi-san. » Répondit-il d'une voix dégoulinante de froide formalité. « - Vous êtes le seul à avoir un Sharingan. Vous, dites-moi. »

Kakashi s'écarta de la surface contre laquelle il était adossé, s'avançant vers Iruka qui le regardait fixement avec des yeux bruns provocateurs. Kakashi fronça les sourcils, il aimait la défiance mais pas pour une mission.

Il s'arrêta juste en face de l'enseignant et plissa son œil normal. Iruka rougit mais ne bougea pas ou détourna le regard.

Kakashi se détourna de lui avec dédain et souleva son bandeau frontal, observant la surface de la massive pierre angulaire. La clé de chakra brillait beaucoup plus que les autres symboles, qui étaient réunis en une toile brillante de lignes. Une serrure… un symbole de serrure…

« - Je vois deux symboles de 'serrure'. » Déclara Kakashi, son regard tournoyant continuant d'analyser chaque détail. « - Ils se trouve au-dessus de la clé, relié par une ligne de chakra. Un est brillant. L'autre ne brille pas du tout. Alors sensei. » Dit-il ironiquement, regardant Iruka avec les deux yeux. « - Lequel est-ce ? »

« - Celui qui ne brille pas. » Déclara Iruka alors qu'il détournait maintenant les yeux du regard dépareillé de Kakashi. « - Ce n'est pas ouvert, de sorte ce que c'est lui qui a besoin de la clé. »

« - C'est logique aussi. » Intervint Hiromasa et Kakashi roula des yeux.

« - Je suis d'accord. » Dit sèchement Kakashi et il offrit à Iruka un sourire ironique quand il se tourna finalement vers lui. « - Bien sûr, je le savais avant que vous le disiez. »

Iruka fronça les sourcils. Kakashi haussa simplement une épaule nonchalamment. Il pressa son doigt vers le second symbole de serrure et envoya une dose de chakra dessus. Il commença immédiatement à briller et une ligne s'illumina en direction du symbole de la clé. La clé se mit à briller et Kakashi couvrit son Sharingan alors que la surface de la pierre s'illumina complètement, étant plus lumineux que la normale puisqu'Iruka et Hiromasa se protégèrent les yeux également.

Les rochers commencèrent à se déplacer soigneusement de chaque côté, bougeant grâce au jutsu activé par la clé. Kakashi regarda et recula alors que l'entrée se dévoilé peu à peu.

Puis l'accès fut complètement dégagé, étant grand ouvert et clair. Kakashi s'avança et s'arrêta, baissant les yeux vers la main d'Iruka qui venait de saisir son biceps.

« - Attendez quelques instants, Kakashi-Taicho. » Il désigna du menton l'entrée, où une poussière flottait innocemment dans les rayons du soleil. « - Si j'avais pris toute cette peine pour créer une porte comme ça… »

Kakashi retira son bras de l'emprise d'Iruka et fit ce qu'on lui demandait, attendant avec une assez mauvaise grâce. Cependant, il haussa un sourcil quand un déluge de flèche sortit d'une fente cachée dans la surface lisse d'un mur et frappa le mur opposé, les têtes noires des flèches brillant dans les rayons de lumières d'après-midi qui filtraient à l'intérieur de la grotte.

« - Hmm. » Kakashi haussa les épaules. « - C'était à prévoir. »

Il entendit Iruka émettre un bruit de gorge étranglé, visiblement irrité par lui. Kakashi sourit, se sentant soudainement infiniment mieux. Alors qu'ils avançaient avec précaution dans la grotte sombre, il se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait dégrader l'humeur d'Iruka en dehors des shinobis qui remettaient de mauvais rapports et les pré-Genin de l'Académie qui gaspillaient son temps durant les cours.

L'avancée dans la grotte fut étonnamment longue, se constituant d'un seul tunnel légèrement en pente. Les murs brillaient à la lumière de certains insectes bioluminescents, un éclat vert qui était utile dans leur cheminement. Peu à peu, cependant, cette lueur commença à s'estomper et une lueur se distinguait petit à petit au loin.

Kakashi leva le poing à quelques mètres de ce qui était une grande ouverture bien formée. Iruka et Hiromasa atterrirent immédiatement près du lieu où il était accroupi, derrière un petit tas de rochers empilés contre un mur et ils regardaient les mains de Kakashi alors qu'il se mettait à leur parler par signe.

_Quatre gardes à l'intérieur. _Leur dit-il rapidement. _Quatre autres à l'extérieur._

Il tendit un doigt vers eux deux et fit ensuite le signe _'intérieur'_. Iruka et Hiromasa acquiescèrent. Juste pour clarifier, il se désigna lui-même. _Je m'occupe de ceux à l'extérieur._

Hiromasa acquiesça à nouveau mais Iruka plissa les yeux, comme s'il pensait que Kakashi le traitait comme un idiot. Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, ça pouvait être un peu insultant pour Iruka, qui donnait des instructions chaque jour et savait comment les comprendre, mais Kakashi s'en fichait _vraiment_ maintenant, parce que les malentendus provoquaient des erreurs et des erreurs pouvaient faire échouer leur mission.

Kakashi secoua légèrement la tête, il avait l'impression d'avoir treize ans à nouveau, la nuque raide et très à cheval sur les règles et le règlement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le sensei le faisait réagir de manière déséquilibré mais il reconnaissait que c'était quelque chose dont il avait besoin de travailler avant de perdre complètement le contrôle.

Il leva ses doigts et commença à les plier l'un après l'autre. _Cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un. _Dès que son poing fut fermé, ils bondirent de leur cachette. Kakashi débarqua avec ses deux coéquipiers devant les premiers gardes surpris mais continua sa lancée vers les deux autres gardes.

Il fut heureux de noter, alors qu'il s'occupait rapidement de son propre objectif, que les deux autres étaient assez silencieux aussi. Dès qu'il ligota ses gardes avec des fils de chakra, il les traina dans la grotte et les appuya contre la paroi rocheuse. Il se redressa, regardant autour de lui et se mit en posture défensive quand il vit Hiromasa debout à côté d'un des gardes, qui allait parfaitement bien et n'était pas du tout attaché.

« - C'est moi, Kakashi-sensei. » Déclara Iruka derrière le masque argenté que les gardes portaient, d'un ton amusé. Il leva légèrement les mains et Kakashi nota qu'elles étaient parées de gants noirs qui s'arrêtaient juste sous les larges manches d'un uniforme bleu foncé, juste au niveau de ses biceps supérieurs. Un long manteau noir sans manche était par-dessus l'uniforme, sanglé au niveau de la taille.

« - Bien. » Dit vivement Kakashi et Iruka sembla surpris. « - C'est une très bonne idée. Trouvez où est la princesse aussi vite que vous le pouvez et revenez le signaler. »

« - Oui, Kakashi-taichou. »

Iruka se glissa silencieusement hors de la grotte. Hiromasa et Kakashi s'accroupirent à l'entrée de la grotte, observant l'étonnamment belle vue. L'entrée de la grotte s'ouvrait sur une vallée cachée luxuriante, des arbres émergeant de sous-bois ombragé, tandis que des collines rocheuses environnantes planaient au-dessus de la vallée dans un anneau de protection. Sans la longue grotte qui s'insinuait sous l'une de ces collines, ça aurait été très difficile d'entrer dans cette vallée.

A peine dix minutes s'étaient écoulées quand Kakashi entendit ce qui ressemblait au gazouillis inoffensif d'un oiseau commun, mais c'était un message sous-jacent qui signalait qu'un shinobi de Konoha approchait. Iruka se glissa près d'eux quelques instants plus tard, parlant rapidement alors qu'il retirait son masque.

« - Nous devons nous dépêcher. J'ai trouvé la princesse mais elle est en pleine cérémonie forcée, apparemment avec le fils du chef. » Iruka fit une pause, jouant avec le masque dans ses mains. « - Je ne pense pas que le fils veut se marier avec elle cependant. » Souligna-t-il. « - Ils l'ont ligoté tout comme elle. »

« - Conduisez-nous là-bas. » Ordonna Kakashi. « - J'espère que vous avez trouvé un raccourci ? »

Iruka lui lança un rapide sourire et Kakashi cligna des yeux alors qu'il remettait le masque argenté sur son visage. Sans l'irritation qu'il réservait à Kakashi, le visage d'Iruka était assez agréable. Il était quelconque, d'après l'humble opinion de Kakashi mais ce sourire était teinté d'une sorte de malice que Kakashi pouvait identifier.

Kakashi soupira, se sentant plus léger. L'étrange mécontentement se dissipa et finalement, ils étaient une équipe complète.

« - Suivez-moi depuis les arbres. » Iruka se leva et se précipita dehors, Hiromasa et Kakashi le suivirent de près. Ils déboulèrent sur la pente de la grotte et quand les arbres firent place à un chemin soigneusement pavé, Iruka ralentit sa marche alors que les deux autres restaient camouflés dans le feuillage.

Le chemin pavé menait à une grande rue, qu'Iruka suivit pendant quelques instants avant de bifurquer vers un autre chemin, celui qui menait à une grande forêt. De temps en temps, d'autres gardes se promenaient dans cette rue et Iruka adopta leur étrange marche : le bras gauche replié sur le corps, le poing sur la poitrine, le bras droit se balançant en rythme avec les grandes enjambées. C'était un mimétisme efficace et ils le laissèrent passer sans problème jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un grand temple en bois, une rivière coulant derrière.

Kakashi regarda hors de l'épais feuillage de l'arbre tandis qu'Hiromasa restait caché, observant Iruka bousculer effrontément la foule de civil jusqu'à arriver devant un grand podium rond.

Dessus, deux jeunes gens étaient assis sur des trônes richement sculptés, entourés par quatre ou cinq hommes habillés en prêtre. Une fille, d'environ douze ou treize ans, se débattait sur son trône, émettant des jurons qu'aucune princesse ne devrait connaître. A ces côtés, un garçon du même âge était mollement assis. Ses yeux brillant, une teinte verte marécageuse qui était un signe du contrôle de l'esprit. Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

« - Non ! » Cria la princesse enlevée à un prêtre qui était près d'elle et la foule marmonna nerveusement. Les gens ne semblaient pas être d'accord avec cette procédure et Kakashi prit note pour son propre rapport que cela pourrait être utile pour les futures tractations diplomatiques. La foule commença à s'agiter et un autre prêtre leva une main impérieusement, calmant leurs protestations.

« - Ce que je fais est pour mon peuple ! » S'écria le prêtre et les balbutiements de la foule commencèrent à s'estomper. L'homme qui parlait était évidemment le chef des prêtres et probablement le chef du village Archer, à en juger par les réactions de la foule. « - Avec les pouvoirs latents de cette princesse joint à ceux de mon fils, notre village va croître en puissance ! »

Il y eut quelques applaudissements timides mais les yeux du prêtre brillaient de détermination, ignorant le manque d'enthousiasme.

« - Ils seront liés l'un à l'autre pour la vie. » Dit le prêtre tendrement, levant les mains et les déplaçant d'une lente manière cérémonieuse. Une lumière commença à palpiter entre ses paumes, faiblement d'abord puis devenant une luminosité qui était presque douloureux à regarder. C'était du chakra, beaucoup de chakra, puissant et très grossier. Le son de celui-ci était un buzz insistant qui semblait blesser les tympans et les gens rassemblaient grimacèrent et reculèrent. Du coin de l'œil, Kakashi pouvait voir Hiromasa lever les mains et les placer sur ses propres oreilles. Quelques instants plus tard, Hiromasa posa ses mains sur les oreilles de Kakashi et déposa une couche protectrice de chakra contre ce son.

Kakashi hocha la tête en remerciement et commença rapidement à faire des signes, la lumière dans les mains du prêtre se divisait en deux alors qu'il écartait les mains et les tendait vers la tête de chacun des deux enfants pris au piège. La princesse avait oublié les jurons et était maintenant en train de pleurer ouvertement.

Kakashi avait presque terminé la longue série de signe nécessaire pour le jutsu du Dragon d'Eau quand Hiromasa sursauta de surprise. Iruka, évidemment prévisible et ému par les larmes d'un enfant, venait de bondir sur le podium, donnant un coup de pied dans la poitrine de l'homme. Alors que le prêtre reculait, Iruka brandit un kunai et trancha les liens de la jeune fille.

« - Merde ! » Siffla Kakashi. « - _Suiton ! Suiryudan no Jutsu !_ »

L'eau monta avec un grondement énorme et plana au-dessus du podium sous la forme d'un dragon menaçant. Des cris d'effroi s'élevèrent de la foule et les gens quittèrent sagement les lieux, même les prêtres assistants quittèrent le podium et s'enfuirent. Kakashi et Hiromasa se propulsèrent sur le podium alors qu'Iruka défaisait les liens du garçon et le tirait pour le lever.

Le prêtre cria silencieusement alors qu'il libérait les boules de lumière dans ses mains et elles filèrent vers les enfants. Iruka les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et les protégea de son corps, criant quand les boules de lumière s'écrasèrent dans son dos. Le Dragon-Eau, sous la direction de Kakashi, se jeta vers le prêtre, le poussant hors du podium et dans la rivière, puis la silhouette imposante du dragon s'évanouit.

Iruka, la princesse et le fils du prêtre étaient recroquevillé sur le sol du podium. Alors que Kakashi courait vers Iruka, Hiromasa sur les talons, il vit le garçon toussait faiblement et un petit ver vert sortit de sa bouche. Hiromasa marcha sur l'insecte, l'écrasant sous sa sandale.

« - Hiromasa, vérifie-les d'abord. » Ordonna Kakashi alors qu'il s'agenouillait près du corps inanimé d'Iruka. « - Idiot. » Dit-il sèchement alors qu'il tendait la main pour saisir l'épaule d'Iruka et le retourner sur le dos. « - Pourquoi avez-vous fait… »

Un immense flot d'énergie s'infiltra dans le bras de Kakashi dès qu'il toucha Iruka, donnant l'impression d'un _Raikiri_ mal tourné. Ca s'infiltra dans le reste de son corps à une vitesse alarmante, touchant ses terminaisons nerveuses et ses synapses. Son chakra vacilla et frémit dans son corps avant de commencer à _changer_, se tordant hors du contrôle de Kakashi.

Il y eut un déferlement de sensation et d'émotion, des lumières vives et une voix paniquée qui semblait percer au milieu de son cerveau mais l'esprit de Kakashi refusa de traiter tout cela et s'arrêta simplement.


	2. Furïjia

**The Bijozakura Seal - **_2. Furïjia_** - **By Megyal

Iruka gémit doucement, un faible bruit dans le fond de sa gorge. Il essaya de bouger mais il y avait quelqu'un drapé sur lui dans ce grand futon. Il tenta de bouger ses mains et ses jambes, mais cette même personne l'enserrait comme une pieuvre, resserrant même sa prise quand il essaya de se détacher.

Iruka passa ses doigts entre leurs corps et les enfonça dans les côtes de la personne qui s'accrochait à lui. La personne roula avec surprise, poussant un cri confus et Iruka se redressa avec satisfaction.

Immédiatement, un sentiment de terreur le saisit, il lui semblait que tout son corps avait été aspergé d'eau glacée puis poussé dans un brasier. Son chakra semblait être la cause de cela, il avait la sensation qu'il avait été déchiqueté en petits morceaux. Iruka se recroquevilla, pressa son visage contre les draps et essaya de ne pas crier. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, si désolé et triste. C'était pire que la nuit de l'attaque du Kyubi.

Des bras s'enroulèrent fermement autour de lui. En un instant, son chakra se calma ainsi que le tumulte paniqué qui l'avait physiquement et émotionnellement blessé. La paix qui déferla sur Iruka était si merveilleusement inattendue qu'il éclata presque en sanglot, quelques larmes traîtresses s'échappant de ses yeux et coulant sur ses joues. Confus et embarrassé, il leva les yeux vers le visage de Kakashi. Ce dernier portait un foulard bleu autour de son visage inférieur et un autre comme bandeau de fortune sur son Sharingan et son seul œil visible était complètement désapprobateur.

Iruka, bien sûr, fronça les sourcils par réflexe, levant une main pour essuyer les larmes sur son visage. « - Pourquoi me tenez-vous comme ça ? » Exigea-t-il et il se tortilla. « - Lâchez-moi, Kakashi-taichou. »

« - Si je vous lâche, alors nos chakras deviendront fou à nouveau. » Déclara Kakashi et sa voix sonnait comme si elle provenait d'un bloc de glace. « - Alors ne bougez pas. »

« - Quoi ? » Iruka cligna rapidement des yeux mais Kakashi détourna le regard. Iruka se retrouva latéralement étendu sur ses genoux alors que Kakashi s'appuyait contre le mur. Iruka baissa les yeux vers lui, remarquant qu'il était vêtu d'un doux vêtement près de son corps et ceinturé à la taille. Il leva une main pour toucher ses cheveux, ils étaient détachés et retombaient sur ses épaules. « - Où sommes-nous ? Où est Hiromasa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Telles sont les questions que j'attendais en premier, Sensei avant que vous essayez de me casser une côte. » Déclara Kakashi avec humour mais Iruka ressentit une étrange connaissance dans un coin de son esprit : Kakashi ne sonnait pas vraiment amusé. En fait, il était carrément _furieux_ et Iruka était actuellement le seul objet de son courroux.

« - Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui vous met en colère contre moi ? » Lâcha Iruka, voulant s'éloigner à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à proximité de Kakashi pour le moment, sa poitrine était chaude contre ses bras et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées.

« - Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous. » Répondit Kakashi d'une voix monocorde, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Il grimaça, desserrant un peu son étreinte lorsque les doigts d'Iruka s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans ses côtes. « - Arrêtez ça. »

« - Non, vous arrêtez ça. » Siffla Iruka. Il sut à l'instant même où l'agacement de Kakashi augmenta. « - Cessez d'être en colère contre moi, sauf si vous comptez m'expliquer ce… » Iruka se tut brusquement et regarda Kakashi, conscient qu'un air confus s'installait probablement sur son visage. « - Je peux sentir ce que vous ressentez. »

« - Et je peux dire que vous êtes très confus en ce moment. » Répliqua Kakashi. « - Ça se voit même sur tout le visage. Vous êtes comme un livre ouvert, vraiment. »

Iruka était sur le point de lui dire ce _qu'il_ était (il s'agissait d'un _bâtard _et d'un _con_) lorsque le panneau de la porte s'ouvrit et Hiromasa se montra.

« - Oh, vous êtes réveillés. » Souffla-t-il, soulagé. « - Puis-je entrer ? »

« - Oui, c'est bien. » Répondit légèrement Kakashi puis il regarda Iruka, qui était surpris. Il n'allait pas bien _du tout_, Iruka pouvait sentir l'énorme inconfort de l'autre homme. Kakashi n'était pas très enthousiaste de tenir Iruka comme ça et bien qu'il semblait parfaitement à l'aise extérieurement, il semblait être une masse bouillonnante d'émotion intérieurement. Iruka pouvait ressentir tout cela et il réprima avec peine l'envie de reculer. Il regarda Kakashi du coin de l'œil et détourna les yeux à la vue de son visage illisible.

Iruka baissa les yeux vers lui-même, s'enfonçant dans sa propre confusion alors qu'il réfléchissait au peu qu'il savait sur Hatake Kakashi. C'était très probable qu'il n'aimait pas du tout le contact physique. Il ne l'avait jamais vu toucher quelqu'un, si ce n'est pour aider un collègue blessé. C'était probablement une situation inhabituelle pour lui.

Hiromasa s'approcha rapidement, se mettant à genoux sur le sol et observant Iruka avec un air calme et interrogateur. Iruka hocha la tête et laissa les mains enveloppés de chakra d'Hiromasa passaient sur son corps.

« - Eh bien. » Dit gaiement Hiromasa. « - Physiquement, vous allez très bien. Je n'ai pas pu bien voir mais Kakashi-Taichou l'a pu avec son Sharingan. »

« - Voir quoi ? » Iruka se retrouva de nouveau blottit contre Kakashi et il se raidit à la réalisation. Kakashi lui-même était assez raide et Iruka essaya de s'écarter autant qu'il put. Son chakra, cependant, sembla être en désaccord avec ce mouvement et se rebella sinistrement, il pouvait le sentir pulser en direction de Kakashi, comme s'il était attiré par lui. Avec un soupir, Iruka se pencha, essayant de ne pas fondre avec la sensation de contact. Kakashi était si solide et chaud et Iruka avait juste à tourner la tête pour être capable de sentir Kakashi encore mieux, il pourrait enfouir son nez dans le creux de la clavicule de Kakashi. Il était à mi-chemin du mouvement quand Kakashi s'éloigna, ce qui permit à Iruka de reprendre ses esprit.

Le visage d'Iruka était assez chaud pour faire fondre quelque chose.

« - Je ne peux pas expliquer les détails de tout ça. » Dit Kakashi d'un ton bourru. « - Nous avons besoin d'un utilisateur du Byakugan pour ça. »

« - Voir _quoi ?_ » Répéta Iruka et Kakashi bougea.

« - Il ne vous a rien dit ? » Hiromasa lança un regard sévère à Kakashi avant de donner toute son attention à Iruka. « - La cérémonie que le prêtre exerçait sur ces pauvres enfants… c'était pour les lier ensemble. Il allait lier leurs chakras en une sorte de, euh, mariage. »

Iruka le regarda pendant un très long moment, bouche bée. Mal à l'aise, Hiromasa bougea maladroitement et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque le panneau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et la princesse enlevée apparut. Ses grands et très beaux yeux s'écarquilla lorsqu'elle dévisagea l'équipe de Konoha.

« - Oh ! Vous êtes réveillé, bien ! KIYO-KUN ! SHINOBI-SAN EST RÉVEILLÉ ! » Hurla-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Il y eut une très longue pause et puis le fils du prêtre fou apparut, portant un énorme livre dans ses petites mains pâles.

Kakashi était très méfiant, Iruka pouvait le sentir mais pour sa part, il était charmé par le sourire du petit garçon et ses manières prudentes. Contrairement à l'impétueuse princesse Hitomi, il les salua poliment et se présenta comme étant Kiyoshi.

« - Merci à tous. » Dit-il timidement, s'agenouillant à côté du futon. Il pencha la tête et regarda Hitomi, qui roula des yeux mais s'effondra à genoux sans ménagement. « - Shinobis de Konoha, vous nous avez épargnés d'un lien à vie. Pour cela, nous vous en sommes reconnaissants et nous allons vous offrir une récompense plus que méritée. Nous regrettons également que vous ayez été pris dans ce sceau puissant. »

« - Ouais, je suis vraiment heureuse parce que qui voudrait se marier avec lui ? » Marmonna Hitomi. Kiyoshi ne lui lança pas de regard noir mais son nez se plissa de dégoût.

« - Je suis sûr que vous voulez savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. » Kiyoshi saisit le livre qu'il portait. Il l'ouvrit à une page précise. « - C'est le livre de mon père. Il l'a pris à un autre prêtre qui voyageait de village en village. Mon père a trouvé dedans un jutsu afin que moi et une potentielle partenaire soyons liés à travers notre… quel est le mot ? »

« - Chakra. » Dit Hitomi d'une voix ennuyée. « - J'en ai aussi, je ne pense pas que tu es spécial. »

« - Il _est _spécial. » Intervint rapidement Iruka alors que le visage délicat de Kiyoshi arborait un air meurtrier. « - La plupart des shinobis ont du chakra, certains en grande quantité. Si vous étiez tous les deux nés dans un village caché, vous seriez formé pour devenir des ninjas. »

Les enfants semblaient intrigués.

« - Ton père voulait donc unir vos chakras ? » S'aventura Iruka et il se racla la gorge, essayant de calmer sa nervosité. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre les détails mais il allait _devoir_ les connaître tôt ou tard, de toute façon.

« - Oui. C'est le sceau Bijozakura, un ancien lien de chakra. » Il tendit le livre à Hiromasa et l'inclina de façon à ce qu'Iruka et Kakashi puisse voir. Il y avait un dessin d'un couple assis sur la page, une pluie de pétales violets tombant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« - Cela dit que le lien est censé être incassable. » Déclara lentement Kakashi. Kiyoshi hocha la tête.

« - Cela aurait forcé nos peuples à s'unir par la tradition. Nos devoirs auraient été partagés. » Répondit-il.

« - Les Ravens n'auraient jamais accepté cela ! » S'écria Hitomi avec passion puis elle se calma avec une expression penaude lorsqu'Iruka utilisa son air d'enseignant autoritaire sur elle.

« - Ni les Archer. » Répliqua Kiyoshi. « - C'était seulement mon père et certains de ses disciples qui voulaient nous forcer à une telle chose. »

« - Pourquoi dois-je toucher Iruka-sensei ? » Interrompit Kakashi, sonnant comme si Iruka était une sorte de poisson pourri que quelqu'un avait jeté sur lui. Iruka sentit ses lèvres se plissaient de colère et le dédain de Kakashi hérissa encore plus sa colère.

« - C'est la première étape du lien. » Répondit Hiromasa, lisant le texte. Il tenait le livre si près de son visage qu'il touchait presque son nez. « - Il est dit ici que pour empêcher la fuite d'un conjoint réticent, les chakras sont étroitement liés et les corps emboîtent le pas. Cela permet d'améliorer la partie émotionnelle et… l'intimité _physique_. »

« - Oh mon dieu. » Murmura Iruka, se sentant rougir. Hiromasa se racla la gorge et les enfants eurent l'air un peu confus. Mais une vague de mortification émana de Kakashi et Iruka tourna la tête vers lui avec stupéfaction.

Kakashi… était gêné ? Cela ne pouvait pas être le même homme qui se baladait avec son visage enfouit dans un livre pornographie tout le temps. Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient des hommes ? Iruka n'avait pas de problème avec ça. Ce qui signifiait que Kakashi… n'était pas aussi ouvert que lui.

Eh bien, cela pourrait être difficile pour le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Hiromasa se leva et s'accroupit derrière les enfants afin de mieux voir le livre. « - _Plus le temps passera. » _Lut-il. _« - La nécessité de la proximité physique s'estompera mais le puissant lien demeurera. Le Bijozakura est une véritable union de la force et l'esprit que nul ne pourra séparer. »_

« - Donc, fondamentalement, je suis coincé avec Iruka-sensei jusqu'à ma mort. » Soupira Kakashi, tragiquement.

« - Vous n'avez pas à paraître si pessimiste. » Répliqua Iruka. « - Je vous ferais savoir que je suis un bon parti. N'importe qui avec un cerveau fonctionnant correctement me voudrait. »

Kiyoshi et Hitomi ricanèrent à cela et Hiromasa sourit mais Iruka leur prêta à peine attention. Il était distrait par la sensation d'amusement hésitant qui émanait de Kakashi. C'était chaud et un changement complet de la désapprobation que Kakashi dégageait jusqu'à maintenant et le souffle d'Iruka se coupa un peu.

Kakashi était un complet mystère. En le voyant marcher dans Konoha avec son Icha Icha, remettant des rapports désastreux, la colère de Naruto pour ses retards… Iruka avait pensé que tout chez lui était bizarre et qu'il était à demi-sociable. Depuis le début de cette mission, Kakashi avait été irrité, froid et amusé, passant d'une émotion à une autre. Cela avait été assez révélateur pour Iruka. Kakashi au Sharingan n'était pas un mystère, c'était juste un homme.

_« Un homme qui est en fait assez sexy et dont tu te trouves sur ses genoux. » _Renchérit utilement une partie de l'esprit d'Iruka et il lutta avec cette pensée, espérant désespérément que Kakashi ne la capterait pas.

« - Qu'est-ce… vous cachez quelque chose ? » Demanda lentement Kakashi, inclinant la tête afin d'observer directement le visage d'Iruka. « - Vous me cachez quelque chose. »

« - Vous parlez déjà comme un couple marié. » Se moqua Hitomi. « - C'est cool. »

« - Nous ne sommes pas mariés, petite princesse. » Lui dit Kakashi de façon catégorique. « - C'est juste un accident. Nous allons arranger cela bientôt. »

« - Mais, shinobi-san, c'est censé être incassable. » Déclara Kiyoshi avec une voix innocente et scandalisée. « - Supposons que vous essayez de le briser et… que quelque chose de mal se passe ? »

« - Notre Hokage est l'un des grands Sanin et une merveilleuse medi-nin. » Déclara Hiromasa d'une voix confiante. « - Nous trouverons une solution à cela très bientôt. Je pense que nous devrions nous mettre en route maintenant et remettre Hitomi-hime à son peuple. »

« - S'il vous plait, faites-le. » Déclara Kiyoshi, plissant les yeux vers la princesse. Elle lui tira la langue. « - Elle est _vraiment_ pénible. »

Après que les enfants et Hiromasa soient sortis, Kakashi constata qu'enfiler à nouveau leurs uniformes de shinobi était une expérience vaguement humiliante. Ils avaient tous les deux été inconscients quand ils avaient été emmenés à la maison du prêtre et apparemment, Hiromasa avait été le seul à les déshabiller et leur enfiler ces somptueux vêtements tout en faisant attention à ce qu'ils restent en contact physique l'un avec l'autre.

Maintenant, ils étaient éveillés, debout et se tenant à contrecœur par la main alors qu'ils regardaient leurs vêtements soigneusement pliés sur un petit banc. Iruka était à complètement consterné et l'expression de Kakashi était fade mais intérieurement, il fronçait les sourcils au monde entier.

« - Cela pourrait être problématique. » Se hasarda Iruka et il détourna les yeux quand Kakashi lui lança un coup d'œil.

« - Nous sommes des ninjas. » Kakashi haussa les épaules et attrapa son pantalon, le plaçant à portée de main. « - Nous allons gérer cela comme une mission. » Il se retourna et regarda le visage rouge d'Iruka. Il sourit lentement derrière son foulard et fit glisser son yukata de ses épaules avec sa main libre. S'ils devaient être extrêmement maladroits, alors il pouvait tout aussi bien s'amuser un peu, non ?

« - Ce n'est pas un plaisir, vous savez. » Marmonna Iruka alors que Kakashi le tirait en avant pour pouvoir attraper son pantalon. « - Je ne sais pas quel genre de mission vous avez fait mais ce n'est pas amusant du tout. »

Kakashi s'arrêta et le regarda, surpris.

« - Quoi ? » Iruka saisit son propre pantalon, le tournant d'un côté à l'autre, comme si des instructions claires pour l'enfiler tout en restant accroché à Kakashi était inscrites quelque part sur le tissu.

« - Avez-vous lu mon esprit, Iruka-sensei ? »

« - Je ne crois pas. » Iruka enfila son pantalon et le tira sur ses jambes de manière assez comique. Il abandonna finalement de le faire d'une seule main et manœuvra habilement afin de pouvoir utiliser les doigts de son autre main, toujours liée à celle de Kakashi, la remontant vers son aine. Kakashi pouvait sentir l'embarras flottait à travers leur lien… et quelque chose qui était trop faible pour être lu parce qu'Iruka le refrénait, en quelque sorte. Iruka fronça le nez. « - Mais je pouvais sentir votre amusement associé à la perspective de me rendre mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire des mots dans votre tête. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils à cela. Il n'aimait pas cela, la raison pour laquelle il portait son masque c'était pour empêcher les gens de le lire autant que possible. Et maintenant, voici qu'Iruka-sensei lisait allègrement chacune de ses émotions aussi facilement que s'il avait un panneau plaqué sur son front.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ça, surtout avec cette émotion insaisissable d'Iruka qui flottait hors de sa portée.

Ignorant cela pour l'instant, Kakashi saisit l'autre main d'Iruka et sans ménagement, les posa sur ses épaules. Ignorant les protestations d'Iruka, il enfila son pantalon aussi rapidement qu'il put, puis arracha le yukata et le jeta sur le banc. Il prit les mains d'Iruka à nouveau et les posa sur ses hanches alors qu'il enfilait son tee-shirt et son gilet, mettant son masque en place par-dessus le foulard avant de défaire le nœud du tissu bleu et retirer complètement le foulard. Il le jeta avec le tas froissé de son yukata puis regarda Iruka avec un sourcil haussé.

« - Ça a été rapide. » Commenta Iruka et Kakashi ferma son gilet. Le Chuunin-sensei était toujours sans tee-shirt et gilet, de sorte que Kakashi s'assit sur le banc et posa ses mains sur la taille d'Iruka.

« - C'est pourquoi ils m'appellent le Ninja-Copieur. » Kakashi pencha la tête et lança un regard oblique vers le visage d'Iruka. « - Eh bien ? Mettez le reste de vos vêtements afin que nous puissions partir. »

« - Oh. Très bien. »

Kakashi haussa ses deux sourcils à cette drôle de petite voix, rejoignant tout ce qu'Iruka cachait derrière sa mortification général. Il laissa son regard se concentrer quelque part autour du nombril d'Iruka quand il retira finalement son yukata et se pencha pour récupérer son tee-shirt noir, les mains de Kakashi glissant sur sa taille. Sous les doigts de sa main gauche, Kakashi pouvait voir une ligne noire courbée : une partie d'un tatouage. Intéressant. Il garda sa bouche fermée mais ses doigts le frôlèrent doucement sans autorisation.

Iruka devint tout rouge, il semblait que sa peau chauffait considérablement sous le toucher de Kakashi. Kakashi regarda son ventre alors qu'Iruka enfilait le tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, regardant la délimitation des muscles abdominaux avec détachement jusqu'à ce que le tissu noir recouvre complètement la peau dorée.

C'était intéressant de voir comment sa peau contrasté comparé à celle d'Iruka mais Kakashi avait toujours été pâle. Une autre de ces choses qu'il avait héritées du Loup Blanc de Konoha.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsque les doigts d'Iruka frôlèrent sa joue.

« - Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air… loin. »

Kakashi s'écarta et le regarda, surpris et Iruka laissa retomber sa main sans un mot. Son contact avait été chaud à travers le tissu de son masque et ses mains étaient toujours posées sur la taille de l'autre homme. Il les enleva instantanément et saisit les doigts d'Iruka avant que leurs chakras se plaignent, le tenant aussi lâchement que possible alors qu'il se levait.

« - Je vais bien. J'errais juste sur certaines routes du passé. »

« - Oh ? » Les lèvres d'Iruka s'incurvèrent légèrement d'amusement. « - Eh bien, assurez-vous de ne pas vous y perdre. »

_« Vous entendez les fantômes de mon passé ? » _Pensa Kakashi avec ironie. _« Mon cher lié veut que je vous oublie. » _« - Allons-y. » Dit-il en s'avançant, s'arrêtant quand le manque de mouvement d'Iruka se fit ressentir. « - Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il pouvait sentir du remord assombrir le lien entre eux.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé, Kakashi-san. » La voix d'Iruka était faible mais constante. Ses yeux bruns étaient fixés sur Kakashi. « - Si ce n'était pas pour moi, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation à présent… »

Kakashi étouffa un soupir. « - Nous ne pouvons pas changer ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs, vous ne saviez pas comment le sceau aurait affecté les enfants. Vous avez fait un bon travail, Sensei. » Il avait dit ce compliment sur un ton paresseux mais Iruka était troublé, il pouvait le sentir. Kakashi respira lentement, espérant qu'un quelconque flux apaisant se propage jusqu'à Iruka. Il semblait que cela fonctionna, parce que le sillon entre les sourcils froncés d'Iruka disparut et ses lèvres sourirent.

Kakashi détourna son regard de la bouche d'Iruka. C'était le sceau qui faisait cela, qui lui faisait regarder le visage et la peau d'un autre homme et Kakashi détestait ça. Il n'aimait pas être impliqué avec quiconque de cette façon et d'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas y être _forcé_.

« - Néanmoins, je suis désolé. » Murmura Iruka alors que Kakashi les menait hors de la pièce. Leur lien fut soudainement baigné de morosité qui était aux antipodes du calme que Kakashi avait tenté de lui injecter avant et l'autre sentiment d'Iruka, celui que Kakashi ne parvenait pas à identifier, était là aussi, tourbillonnant autour des vagues de désolations, restant hors de la portée mentale de Kakashi chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'attraper.

Kakashi était un homme qui préférait la clarté, il n'appréciait pas être dans un état de confusion.

Avec un effort, il mit cet état déroutant dans un coin pour le moment. Il devait examiner la prison dans laquelle le prêtre et ses disciples étaient enfermés. Il devait également parlé avec le jeune Kiyoshi, maintenant devenu chef du village et ses conseillers quant à la durée de la peine de son père et les conséquences possibles quand il serait finalement libéré. Il inspecta le chakra qu'Hiromasa avait placé sur le prêtre pour faire en sorte que sa puissance soit amoindrie et inoffensive dans un avenir proche. Kakashi fit tout cela en tenant fermement la main d'Iruka. Il ne ressentait aucune gêne à ressentir les émotions d'Iruka par le lien, c'était juste une couverture solide de sang-froid qui calma ses nerfs hargneux et l'apaisa de manière efficace, lui permettant de travailler avec un esprit clair.

Il eut aussi une longue discussion au sujet d'une formation de contrôle de chakra pour Kiyoshi alors qu'ils marchaient et Iruka proposa diplomatiquement que l'Académie de Konoha fasse quelques séances.

« - Et moi aussi. » Exigea Hitomi, vêtue d'un costume de cérémonie emprunté. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et regarda vers eux. « - J'ai du chakra comme lui ! Ravens ne restera pas derrière tout le monde ! »

« - Bien sûr. » Iruka sourit à la jeune princesse et il reçut un large sourire en retour. Il avait eu la chance de se faire la main sur la détermination forte de Naruto car elle en était très proche.

Les villageois d'Archer les suivirent jusqu'à la grotte, les saluant et renouvelant leurs remerciements. Kiyoshi et quelques gardes continuèrent avec eux jusqu'à l'entrée extérieur, les roches massives grondant derrière eux alors qu'ils se refermaient sur le petit village. Leur équipe et la princesse entrèrent dans la forêt calme, le soleil de l'après-midi perçant paisiblement à travers les branches.

« - Hitomi-hime. » Déclara Hiromasa en s'agenouillant. « - Permettez-moi de vous porter afin d'avancer rapidement à travers les arbres. »

« - Vraiment ? » Hitomi grimpa sur son large dos. « - Est-ce que ça sera amusant ? » Demanda-t-elle à Iruka.

Iruka sourit et Kakashi le regarda du coin de l'œil. L'amour d'Iruka pour les enfants était pur et évident, non seulement sur son visage mais aussi dans le contenu sentimental qui se répandit en Kakashi.

« - Il suffit de bien s'accrocher mais ne pas étouffer Hiromasa-san. » Avertit Iruka. « - Et oui. Ça sera amusant. »

Hitomi hocha la tête et elle poussa un léger cri de joie quand Hiromasa s'élança dans les feuilles luxuriantes. Il souriait toujours un peu quand il tourna son visage en direction de Kakashi.

« - Comment allons-nous avancer comme ça, Sensei ? » Kakashi leva leurs mains jointes.

Le sourire d'Iruka disparut et il lança un regard dur à Kakashi. « - Je peux continuer. » Répondit-il rapidement. « - Je ne suis pas lent. »

« - Je n'ai pas dit que vous l'étiez. » Répliqua Kakashi en retour, sentant sa peau commencer à se hérisser avec ce qui semblait être principalement de l'agacement.

« - Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire. » Les yeux d'Iruka étaient encore plissés vers lui, avec d'épais cils noirs et puis… eh bien, Kakashi ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Un instant, ils étaient en train de fusiller du regard avec un agacement mutuel et le moment d'après, Kakashi avait abaissé son masque et ils _s'embrassaient_. Il goûta le soupir surpris d'Iruka et pressa un peu plus afin que les lèvres du brun s'ouvrent et que leurs langues s'emmêlent.

Leur chakra dansa autour d'eux, les tirant plus près et les enveloppant avec des bandes de pouvoir. La main libre d'Iruka caressa la joue de Kakashi alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble et Kakashi sentit quelque chose contre sa peau.

Surpris, il recula, fixant son masque alors que les yeux d'Iruka s'ouvraient. Ce… ça ne devait pas avoir lieu. Pas avec Iruka, pas avec _n'importe qui_. La perte de contrôle était troublante, pour ne mentionner l'étrange sensation de la poitrine d'Iruka contre la sienne et comment ses fortes cuisses étaient pressées contre Kakashi. Il serra les dents alors que son chakra lui faisait mal, ayant besoin d'être proche d'Iruka à nouveau.

« - Ce… C'est le lien qui nous oblige. » Dit-il d'un ton monocorde, détournant le regard des lèvres gonflées d'Iruka. Ensuite, son œil s'élargit quand son regard se posa sur la main libre d'Iruka, toujours en l'air, les doigts recourbés sans serrer. Il y avait des étincelles bleues de foudre autour de ses doigts. Kakashi lui attrapa le poignet et regarda les petit éclairs jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. « - C'est _mon_ chakra. » Murmura Kakashi en lançant un regard accusateur à Iruka, comme si l'autre homme s'était glissé dans sa peau et lui avait volé toutes ses compétences soigneusement développées.

« - Je n'ai pas fait exprès. » Iruka arracha sa main de l'emprise de Kakashi, leurs autres mains restant jointes bien que crispées l'une contre l'autre. « - Et si j'ai pris un peu du vôtre, peut-être que vous avez un peu du mien. »

Kakashi regarda son visage. Iruka le regardait en retour, toujours rebelle mais plus qu'un peu confus.

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Kakashi avant qu'il puisse réfléchir. « - Je ne trouverais aucune utilité pour votre chakra. »

Iruka resta calme, le regard fixé sur le visage de Kakashi. Bien que son visage était devenu anormalement pâle, il était aussi illisible et Kakashi ressentit une vrille de douleur. Kakashi continua à regarder. L'expression d'Iruka devint dure comme la pierre.

« - Bien sûr que non, _Kakashi-san._ » Dit-il et ses paroles étaient pointues. Kakashi ne broncha pas. « - Est-ce tout ce que vous voulez ? »

Kakashi sentit ses lèvres sous son masque s'incurver en un ricanement mais il y avait également un désir bouillonnant sous sa peau pour cet exaspérant et étonnamment épineux Chuunin. Putain de sceau. Iruka inspira profondément puis plissa les lèvres. Kakashi se retint de glisser sa langue entre elles à nouveau et détourna le regard, regardant vers l'horizon.

« - Allons-y. » Dit-il et peu après, ils bondirent vers les arbres.


	3. Sakuraso

**.**

**The Bijozakura Seal**

**Chapitre 3 : Sakuraso**

**By Megyal**

Iruka était assis à côté de Kakashi sur un canapé étonnamment confortable, qui était actuellement situé à côté du bureau de l'Hokage. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et pourtant il était venu dans ce bureau plus de fois qu'il pouvait compter, de sorte qu'il supposait qu'il était seulement sorti les soirs où l'Hokage devait rester tard et travailler. Ils avaient ramené la princesse saine et sauve à Raven et son retour avait été marqué par une joyeuse fête et Iruka pensait que cela le valait presque complètement.

Presque.

Kakashi avait voyagé à la vitesse supérieure pour revenir à Konoha et forcé Iruka à suivre. Dès qu'ils étaient revenus à Raven, Kakashi avait envoyé Hiromasa en avant avec le rapport de mission et un message spécial pour l'Hokage. Ils arrivèrent au village, passèrent en coup de vent devant les gardes postés à la grande porte sans un mot, prenant la direction de la Tour. La présence ANBU qui les entourait était particulièrement lourde et Iruka s'attendait presque à ce qu'ils les arrêtent juste en face du bureau de l'Hokage. Au lieu de cela, ils leur indiquèrent d'attendre sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que l'Hokage arrive.

Kakashi était assis aussi loin que possible, leurs bras tendus comme un pont suspendu entre leurs corps. Iruka était chaud et humide mais il ignorait le malaise en passant mentalement une liste des mouvements de défense et la façon de les enseigner. Il sentait un désir brûlait dans son esprit comme un feu de forêt et se sentait misérable face à la nécessité de le combattre. A ses côtés, Kakashi était immobile comme un roc, il n'avait même pas l'air de respirer mais Iruka ressentait une impatience croissante provenir de lui.

« - Pouvez-vous arrêter de vous agiter comme ça ? » Marmonna Kakashi après quelques minutes d'attentes lamentables.

« - Je m'agite ? » Dit Iruka puis il baissa les yeux vers ses jambes et celle le plus près de Kakashi tressautait nerveusement et Iruka fit un effort intense pour l'arrêter. « - Voilà. Content ? »

« - Extatique. » Répondit Kakashi d'un ton extrêmement plat. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que l'Hokage entre.

« - Restez ici. » Ordonna-t-elle à l'ANBU. Kakashi se leva, tirant Iruka avec lui et ils allèrent se placer en face de son bureau alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place et croisa les doigts devant son visage. « - Hatake. » Déclara-t-elle. « - Rapport. »

Kakashi avait son autre main enfouit dans sa poche, complétant le tableau de relaxation complète et d'ennui. Pourtant, alors qu'il décrivait leur mission, Iruka nota que ses paroles étaient précises et que la tonalité était très différente. Iruka soupira intérieurement alors qu'il pensait aux rapports qu'il remettait au Bureau des Missions. L'Hokage écouta et haussa ses sourcils lorsque Kakashi arriva à la partie sur le lien.

« - C'est bien pour le sauvetage de la princesse. » Dit Tsunade quand Kakashi termina. « - Mais comment vous êtes-vous retrouver lié tous les deux ? »

« - Iruka-sensei s'est laissé emporter par ses émotions. » Déclara Kakashi et Iruka se hérissa.

« - Notre mission était de sauver un enfant. Je n'étais pas prêt à laisser ces enfants se faire blesser. » Dit-il. Kakashi se tourna vers lui, son expression était neutre mais il devait froncer les sourcils vers Iruka dans son _esprit_ ou quelque chose parce qu'Iruka sentit son mécontentement. Iruka lui lança un regard noir en retour et l'œil visible de Kakashi se plissa.

« - Vous n'aviez pas à intervenir ainsi. »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? De démissionner ? » Iruka secoua la tête avec dégoût même s'il voulait vraiment se pencher et embrasser Kakashi. L'envie était croissante et presque insupportable maintenant mais Iruka pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire cela en face du Godaime.

« - Ce n'est plus important maintenant. » Tsunade soupira et pencha la tête. « - Lâchez vos mains pendant un moment. »

Iruka prit une profonde inspiration et se raidit. Kakashi avait déjà desserré ses doigts et Iruka le fit également lentement. Leurs mains retombèrent le long de leurs corps et Iruka se mordit la lèvre à la douleur intense qui remplit son âme. Il résista pendant environ deux secondes puis saisit à nouveau la main de Kakashi. Ils respiraient tous les deux rapidement.

« - Intéressant. » Murmura l'Hokage puis elle pressa son doigt sur un petit cercle rouge sur le côté de son bureau. Une étincelle de son chakra enflamma la zone puis voyagea le long du sol avant de se glisser sous la porte. La porte s'ouvrit instantanément et Shizune apparut.

« - Maintenant, Tsunade-sama ? »

« - Oui, envoie Neji. »

Le jeune Jounin entra dans la pièce à pas mesurés. S'il fut surpris de voir Kakashi et Iruka se tenir par la main, il n'y eut aucun signe sur son visage.

« - Hokage-sama. Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei. » Son accueil était, comme d'habitude, calmement poli. « - Comment puis-je aider ? »

« - J'ai besoin que tu regardes leurs chakras de très près. » Ordonna Tsunade et Neji hocha la tête. Il joignit les mains, pressa ses index et les pointa vers le haut.

« - _Byakugan !_ » Les veines autour de ses yeux ressortirent et ses yeux étaient brillants alors qu'il se concentrait sur Iruka et Kakashi. Iruka essaya de rester immobile et il fut soulagé lorsque l'inspection fut terminée.

« - Leur chakra est mélangé si étroitement que c'est difficile, même pour moi, de dire où ça finit et quand ça commence. » Expliqua-t-il et Iruka tressaillit à la vague froide de choc qui venait de Kakashi.

« - Quand j'ai utilisé le Sharingan la première fois, ils étaient seulement réunis sur les bords. » Dit Kakashi et ses mots sonnaient comme s'ils étaient forcés entre les lèvres raides.

« - Je vous ai dit ce que j'ai vu. » Répondit Neji. « - C'est presque comme regarder le chakra-signature d'une personne. »

« - Le processus de lien Bijozakura n'est évidemment pas statique. » Dit Tsunade d'un ton étonné. « - Merci Neji. »

« - C'est un honneur d'aider, Hokage-sama. » Neji les salua rapidement mais il offrit à Iruka un rapide petit sourire. Iruka sourit, se rappelant comment Neji était durant ses cours. Quand il sortit, Tsunade tourna son regard ambré vers le couple improbable.

« - Kakashi, y'a-t-il autre chose que tu peux me dire sur le sceau ? » Demanda-t-elle. « - Par exemple, combien de temps ce stade de contact obligatoire va-t-il durer ? »

Iruka avait été étonné par le Sharingan, lorsque Kakashi avait raconté les informations tirées de l'ouvrage de Kiyoshi, il avait répété mot pour mot. Maintenant, Kakashi secoua la tête à la question de Tsunade.

« - Comme je l'ai dit dans mon rapport, il n'y a pas de période définie. Apparemment, cela dépend du couple lié. Plus ils résistent au sceau, plus ça dure. »

« - Nous n'avons aucune idée de combien de temps l'un de mes meilleurs Jounin et mon meilleur professeur seront hors service. » Tsunade soupira. « - Les temps seront difficiles. » Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même et les regarda ensuite avec des yeux légèrement plissés. « - Nous allons traiter cela comme une mission : vous avez tous les deux besoin de trouver un moyen de repousser les limites du sceau, de sorte que vous puissiez reprendre vos postes avec vos compétences distinctes. » Son regard s'adoucit. « - Ca va être dur. Mais ça peut être fait. »

« - Et qui sera le capitaine de cette mission ? » Demanda Kakashi d'une voix traînante. Iruka roula des yeux.

« - Vous le serez tous les deux. » Répliqua Tsunade puis elle leur fit signe de sortir. « - Sortez et n'échouez pas dans cela. »

« - Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'échouer, Hokage-sama. » Lui dit Kakashi.

« - Moi non plus. » Dit Iruka et Kakashi ne lui jeta pas un seul regard. Mais Iruka n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour sentir son exaspération, cependant.

« - Bien ! Alors ça sera fini en un rien de temps. » Le regard qu'elle leur lança disait _'ça vaudrait mieux'._

Le premier obstacle vint quand ils sautaient de toit en toit sur le chemin du retour. Quand ils arrivèrent à cette partie de la ville qui abritait les shinobis, Kakashi se dirigea simplement dans la direction de sa maison. Il sentit un coup sec sur sa main et laissa échapper un soupir avant de se tourner pour regarder Iruka, qui le fixait.

« - Où allez-vous ? » Demanda Iruka, les épaules tendues. Kakashi soupira à nouveau.

« - Chez moi, là où je vis. » Répondit Kakashi, son œil visible à demi-ouvert. Les lèvres d'Iruka se pincèrent.

« - J'allais à _mon_ appartement. »

« - Je ne vais dans la maison de personne sauf la mienne. » Répondit Kakashi d'un ton très bas et chargé de menace.

« - Eh bien, vous ferez une exception. » Déclara Iruka, ses yeux bruns clignotant dans l'obscurité. « - Je sais que vous avez des problèmes de confiance, Hatake mais nous sommes coincés dans cette situation ensemble. Vous avez votre chez vous, j'ai le mien et vous ne pouvez pas avoir droit au confort de votre propre maison. »

« - Mes problèmes de confiance ne sont pas si grands. » Informa Kakashi et le rire d'Iruka fut moqueur. Il s'arrêta quand Kakashi dit : « - Et d'ailleurs, ma maison est plus grande que la vôtre. »

« - S'il vous plait. Votre appartement est le même que le mien. »

« - Pas mon autre maison. » Répliqua Kakashi et se sentit satisfait à la façon dont Iruka fronça les sourcils. « - Elle est à proximité du quartier et plus intime que la caserne. Croyez-moi, _Umino_. Vous ne voudriez pas que nous nous retrouvions dans un espace aussi petit qu'un appartement, peu importe à quel point nous devons être proche. »

Le visage d'Iruka était dur comme la pierre. « - Je pense quand même que votre argument est invalide. Nous n'allons pas rester chez vous tout le temps, cependant. J'ai mon propre appartement et je ne vais tout simplement pas abandonner les droits de mon espace personnel. »

Même les cils de Kakashi étaient gênés. « - Très bien. » Dit-il sèchement. « - Les trois premiers jours chez moi, les trois prochains chez vous et nous jouerons à Pierre-papier-ciseau pour vous où nous irons le jour restant. »

« - Pierre-papier-ciseau. » Répéta Iruka d'une voix aigre que Kakashi ne lui avait jamais entendue. « - Comme c'est diplomatique de votre part. »

« - Soyez reconnaissant que je ne vous mette pas au défi avec un combat. » Kakashi espérait que son ton ennuyé transmettait plutôt bien ce qu'il pensait des chances d'un Chuunin-sensei contre un Jounin d'élite. Il regarda Iruka laisser échapper un rire moqueur, ses yeux pétillants d'une manière vaguement malveillante. Kakashi ne l'avait jamais vu avec cette expression avant, il avait toujours semblé réservé, doux… modestement gentil.

« - Pensez-vous vraiment être le premier à me sous-estimer ? » La voix d'Iruka était basse et contrôlée mais Kakashi pouvait détecter la colère qui émanait de lui à travers le lien. « - Allez-y et défiez-moi si vous le souhaitez. Je vous promets que je ferais tout pour vous le faire regretter. »

Kakashi prit un peu de recul par rapport à lui, le regardant plus nettement. Iruka était le même : presque de sa taille mais plus solidement construit, les cheveux noirs capturés dans la queue de cheval et les yeux bruns froids qui le fixaient. Iruka était toujours en colère mais maintenant il y avait un soupçon de détermination.

« - Peut-être que je vais vous prendre au mot. » Dit Kakashi d'une voix traînante. « - Pour voir ce que vous valez. »

Le sourire d'Iruka fut énigmatique. Puis, il leva la main, celle que Kakashi ne tenait pas et serra le poing. Kakashi lui lança un regard noir alors que des étincelles bleues-blanches apparurent autour de ses doigts.

« - Apparemment. » Déclara Iruka, regardant ses doigts avec intérêt. « - J'ai acquis plus d'un avantage. »

« - Venez. » Kakashi marcha vers le bord du bâtiment et sauta, ne se souciant pas si Iruka avait prévu le mouvement mais quand il atterrit sur le sol derrière un petit magasin quelques minutes plus tard, Iruka fut à ses côtés avec le silence des manuels scolaires. Kakashi marcha vers la ruelle de sa maison à grandes enjambées. Iruka le suivit facilement et avança avec lui jusqu'à un escalier étroit comme s'il savait exactement où ils allaient.

« - Vous vivez au-dessus d'un magasin d'arme. » Dit Iruka et Kakashi s'abstient de dire 'évidemment'.

« - J'ai loué tout l'étage. » Répondit Kakashi, un peu à contrecœur. « - Ietaka-san vient d'une longue lignée de fabricants d'armes de maître. »

Les doigts d'Iruka se contractèrent autour des siens. « - Je sais. J'aime les kunai qu'il fabrique et il confectionne les armes d'entrainement pour nos étudiants. »

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Kakashi alors qu'ils montaient sur le palier étroit. Il leva la main pour défaire les sceaux de chakra défensif mais Iruka tira sur son autre main. Kakashi le regarda par-dessus son épaule et remarqua que les sourcils d'Iruka étaient froncés.

« - Attendez. » Iruka s'avança, tendant sa main libre. Il la déplaça lentement le long de la porte, les doigts frôlant le panneau. « - Ici. » Murmura-t-il, caressant le premier sceau. « - Ici. » Il fit une pause, se recula et regarda vers le bas où la porte rencontré le sol. « - Et là. »

« - comment savez-vous ? » Demanda Kakashi, mettant sa main libre dans sa poche et inclinant sa tête. Une sensation de malaise se créa dans sa poitrine et Iruka lui lança un rapide coup d'œil qu'il ignora. Iruka avait détecté tous les endroits où il avait placé les jutsu de verrouillage. La plupart des gens se contentaient d'un seul, certains de deux… et d'autres personnes comme Kakashi en plaçaient trois. Ils devaient être déverrouillés dans l'ordre sinon les jutsus réagissaient avec violence, causant une terrible douleur à l'intrus jusqu'à ce que Kakashi ou quelqu'un d'autre arrive.

« - Je les sens. » Murmura Iruka, son regard toujours braqué vers le sol. « - Les nœuds de chakra, comme si je les avais posé moi-même. »

« - Je me demande si vous pouvez les annuler aussi ? » L'once de consternation était heureuse petite et caché par la curiosité de Kakashi. « - Vu que nous semblons avoir la même signature de chakra. »

« - Je peux essayer. Quel genre de piège avez-vous installé ? »

Kakashi rit un peu avant d'être dégrisé par l'amertume du son. Il n'était pas habitué à rire. « - Douleur permanente et blocage de chakra. »

« - Simple mais efficace. » Iruka hocha la tête. « - Et stupide. »

« - _Quoi ?_ » S'étouffa Kakashi mais Iruka avait tourné son attention sur les sceaux. Il frappait ses lèvres avec un doigt et Kakashi se retrouva à regarder le doigt, comment il s'appuyait contre la bouche dodue d'Iruka. Kakashi détourna le regard et contrôla sa respiration avec un effort inhabituel. Il sentit Iruka lui lança un coup d'œil et ressentit la curiosité à travers le lien qu'ils partageaient. « - Déverrouillez. » Ordonna Kakashi et la curiosité disparut.

« - Très bien, très bien. Le premier sceau évident à défaire devrait être celui sur la poignée de la porte mais vous n'êtes pas le genre de type à être évident, n'est-ce pas ? » Iruka sonnait comme s'il parlait à haute voix, de sorte que Kakashi ne voyait pas la nécessité de répondre. « - Et celui se trouvant tout en bas est trop évident aussi. » Iruka tendit la main et pressa son doigt là où le sceau se trouvait, le défaisant. Il fut aussi surpris que Kakashi quand il se déploya facilement.

« - Et ensuite ? » Demanda Kakashi.

Iruka se mordit la lèvre et Kakashi sentit le lien réagir. Le souffle d'Iruka était doux mais rapide. La paume de sa main était moite contre celle de Kakashi. Leurs doigts tremblaient l'un contre l'autre et Kakashi sentait le lien l'exhorter à toucher Iruka, sentir sa peau, respirer son odeur… lécher sa peau, grignoter ses lèvres…

« - Le prochain est la poignée, puis celui du bas. » Iruka les défit rapidement, saisit la poignée et ouvrit, traînant Kakashi à l'intérieur. Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour indiquer froidement que c'était _sa_ maison après tout mais Iruka le pressa contre le mur à une vitesse surprenante.

Kakashi le repoussa et ils eurent tous les deux le souffle coupé lorsque leurs hanches entrèrent en collision. Kakashi était consterné en réalisant qu'il commençait à durcir.

Iruka dit, très essoufflé : « - Je suis tellement désolé, Kakashi, je ne… »

Kakashi ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire et ne le saurait probablement jamais car Iruka avait fermé les yeux, atteint son masque, le tirant vers le bas de son menton. Sa bouche fut ensuite sur celle de Kakashi, forte et persistante. Kakashi sentit ses genoux fléchir à la dure perfection de cela et la partie clinique de son cerveau reconnu les insinuations puissantes du sceau.

Il se débarrassa de son sac et il entendit celui d'Iruka tomber au sol puis il saisit l'épaule du brun puis remonta sa main jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête. Iruka retira son bandeau frontal puis celui de Kakashi et les jeta également avant de revenir à sa mission de ravager Kakashi. Ce dernier le laissa faire pendant quelques instants puis recula. Ils avaient du mal à respirer, comme s'ils avaient été sous l'eau pendant trop longtemps. Les lèvres d'Iruka avaient l'air meurtris et humides et Kakashi se pencha avec impuissance pour une autre brève exploration avec les dents et la langue.

« - Je ne veux pas cela. » Dit-il contre la bouche d'Iruka et leur lien chantait fortement dans ses oreilles. Il gémit quand la langue d'Iruka se précipita dans sa bouche. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Iruka embrasse comme ça, avec une telle intensité. Kakashi avait été embrassé quelques fois dans sa vie, mais jamais comme ça. Iruka embrassait comme s'il allait _mourir_ s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir plus de Kakashi.

Avec le sceau, il était probable qu'ils pourraient en effet mourir si leur lien n'était pas consommé.

« - Je sais. » Murmura Iruka et il se pressa contre Kakashi, son souffle chaud effleurant sa joue et les lèvres de Kakashi. « - Je sais mais nous devons le faire. Je… »

« - Arrête de parler. » Grogna Kakashi et il lâcha la main d'Iruka, celle qu'il avait tenu tout ce temps. Iruka frémit et se pencha en avant, pressant leurs fronts nus ensemble. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à respirer plus régulièrement.

« - D'accord. » Dit Iruka et il mit ses mains sur les hanches de Kakashi, les yeux toujours fermés. Kakashi était reconnaissant de cela au moins. « - D'accord. Disons… que nous y allons doucement. »

« - Très bien pour moi. » Dit Kakashi d'une voix traînante mais sa voix tremblait honteusement. Comme il détestait cela, se sentir autant incontrôlable, son corps se rebellant contre son bon sens.

« - As-tu déjà eu des rapports sexuels avant ? » Demanda Iruka et ses lèvres tremblèrent en un sourire même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le regard foudroyant de Kakashi. « - Avec un homme, je veux dire. »

« - Non. » Répondit Kakashi, observant comment les cils noirs d'Iruka touchaient ses joues.

« - D'accord. Mais… as-tu déjà été attiré par un homme ? »

Kakashi soupira. « - J'ai eu le béguin pour mon sensei quand j'étais gamin. » Admit-il. « - Je… j'étais très attiré par lui. »

Iruka mis ses mains sur le cou de Kakashi et tira le masque en place. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de Kakashi, maintenant le contact peau à peau avec ses pouces alors qu'il se reculait un peu et ouvrait les yeux.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le béguin pour Minato-sama. » Dit-il. « - Il était si lumineux et… toujours souriant. »

Kakashi hocha la tête, ne voulant pas partager quoi que ce soit de cette époque de sa vie. Pas encore du moins.

« - Alors… si Minato-sama t'avait proposé et s'il n'avait pas été marié, aurais-tu été prêt ? »

« - Peut-être. » Grogna Kakashi. « - Mais c'était parce que c'était _lui_. »

Iruka le regarda et l'émotion furtive fut canaliser dans le lien mais Kakashi ne pouvait toujours pas repérer ce que c'était, ni ce que ça voulait dire. Kakashi garda son corps inflexible même si Iruka semblait fondre sur lui comme du miel chaud, doux et lent. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient librement autour de son visage et il semblait tout à fait charmant. Putain de sceau, qui liait leur chakra et émotions si étroitement.

« - Je ne suis pas lui. » Murmura Iruka et s'arrêta simplement là.

Kakashi le regarda puis détourna son regard, se concentrant sur un point quelque part au-dessus de l'épaule gauche d'Iruka. Sa maison était silencieuse autour d'eux et probablement poussiéreuse après toutes ces semaines de négligence.

« - Le sceau exige une interaction physique, augmentant en intensité jusqu'à l'exécution. » Lui rappela Kakashi, gardant une voix aussi plate qu'il pouvait. « - Toucher, embrasser, relation sexuelle. »

« - Nous nous touchons. Nous nous embrassons. Tu te sens prêt à avoir des rapports sexuels ? »

« - Honnêtement, non. » Répondit Kakashi, excessivement irrité par le calme et doux raisonnement d'Iruka. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Iruka criait ou autre sous l'influence d'une grande émotion. Ce niveau de maîtrise de soi, face à l'inquiétude et l'excitation de Kakashi était troublant.

« - Nous pourrions aussi bien le faire maintenant au lieu d'attendre que le lien nous force. » Iruka sourit quand Kakashi croisa à nouveau son regard, surpris. « - Oui Kakashi, je me rappelle des informations que tu as donné au Godaime. »

Kakashi se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard d'Iruka avant de revenir vers lui.

« - Nous n'avons pas à aller jusqu'à une pénétration. » Lui dit Iruka et il recula, laissant ses mains descendre le long des bras de Kakashi jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent à nouveau ses mains gantées. « - Je suppose que c'est la cause de ta panique. »

« - Je ne panique pas. » Déclara Kakashi.

« - Bien sûr. » L'expression d'Iruka était ironique et un peu fatiguée. « - Je voudrais me laver. Peux-tu me montrer la salle de bain ? Et j'espère que tu as des vêtements supplémentaires puisque tu ne m'as même pas donné la chance de passer par chez moi. »

Kakashi inspira et expira dans des respirations mesurées. _« Il s'agit d'une mission. Gère-là comme une mission. » _Se répéta-t-il.

« - Suis-moi. »


	4. Shirayuri

**The Bijozakura Seal**

**Chapitre 4 : Shirayuri**

**By Megyal**

Le passage dans la salle de bain fut maladroit pour quelques raisons. Tout d'abord, prendre un bain ensemble était tout à fait hors de question alors Iruka dut se contenter du lavage le plus rapide qu'il ait jamais entrepris après une mission, tenant toujours l'une des mains de Kakashi. Ils avaient essayé de se lâcher pendant un moment et de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Iruka s'était effondré sur le sol de la petite salle de bain de Kakashi, tentant péniblement de rester conscient tandis que Kakashi faisait de même, affalé à côté de lui contre le mur avec ses longs doigts pâles se frottant l'arrête de son nez couvert.

« - Bien alors rien de tout cela pour le moment. » Avait dit Iruka puis ils avaient réussi à manœuvrer ensemble afin qu'il puisse retirer sa veste et son tee-shirt. Ses vêtements sentaient la fumée et la sueur ainsi que cette petite teinte aigre d'adrénaline et Iruka mit le tout dans la panière à linge de Kakashi sans rien demander. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une serviette quand il sentit des doigts chauds toucher son épaule gauche. Il soupira au contact rapide et ferma les yeux pendant un instant avant de les rouvrir et localiser la baignoire de Kakashi niché dans un coin et la petite zone en contrebas où l'on pouvait laver la saleté de la journée avant de prendre un bain.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Entendit-il Kakashi dire à voix basse et Iruka sourit un peu.

« - Un tatouage. » Dit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Le sourcil visible de Kakashi était levé en ce qu'Iruka espérait être un geste impressionné.

« - Je vois bien. Mais… ça prend tout votre dos. » Souligna Kakashi et il secoua la tête. « - Je l'avais un peu remarqué quand nous étions à Archer. Je sais que la plupart d'entre nous utilisons de l'encre mais ça… »

« - Ça a commencé comme un défi. » Iruka leva son épaule gauche. « - Une tête de dragon ici… et ça s'est étendu jusque-là. »

'Etendu' était un euphémisme. Le féroce dragon prenait pratiquement tout son dos jusqu'à son biceps gauche, sa tête et son cou s'enroulait autour de son bras gauche. Tout son corps prenait l'étendu du dos et la queue se terminait du côté droit du bas du dos, quelques pointes s'égarant sur la taille. La cicatrice faite par le shuriken géant de Mizuki entaché la perfection des écailles mais Iruka aimait bien l'effet. Peu de personnes le savaient et ses vêtements le couvraient toujours. Il aimait la sensation de le savoir là, la plupart des gens seraient étonné qu'un Chuunin-sensei ait un tatouage si élaboré.

Par ailleurs, il avait aimé se le faire faire. La douleur avait presque été négligeable en comparaison à ce qu'il subissait parfois lors des missions et chaque session avait presque été relaxante et avait eu un effet cathartique.

Les doigts de Kakashi frôlèrent à nouveau sa peau et Iruka frissonna. « - S'il vous plait, arrêter ça. Cela va rendre cette mauvaise situation encore pire. »

« - Je suis désolé. » Murmura Kakashi mais son toucher resta sur le haut du dos d'Iruka. « - C'est surprenant. »

« - C'est mon but dans la vie de bouleverser les attentes que les gens ont de moi. » Iruka défit rapidement les bandages de sa cuisse et retira son pantalon, espérant que Kakashi serait toujours concentré sur le dragon et ne pas remarquer sa rougeur. Il était nu dans la salle de bain d'un autre homme avec la perspective d'une sorte de sexe dans un avenir _très _proche.

Il s'agissait d'une situation avec laquelle il était familier… si on oubliait le lien avec Kakashi et le fait que le sceau attisait le désir. _« Une mission. » _Se rappela-t-il futilement mais une partie de son esprit lui rappela tous les vagues fantasmes qu'il avait déjà eu sur l'insaisissable Ninja-Copieur. Il dût exercer un contrôle surhumain sur ses émotions, car s'il pouvait sentir l'agacement de Kakashi envers lui à certains moments, alors Kakashi ressentirait probablement la vérité sur ses sentiments.

Iruka devait faire en sorte de pas pousser trop loin par leur lien. Pas trop loin du tout.

« - Quels sont les attentes que les gens ont de toi ? » Demanda Kakashi, regardant fixement les carreaux bleus du mur pendant qu'Iruka s'accroupissait et entreprenait de se nettoyer. « - Si je peux me permettre de savoir. »

« - Je m'en fiche. » Iruka plaça le chiffon humide sur sa cuisse et frotta lentement le pain de savon. « - Je suppose qu'ils attendent que je sois calme et agréable. » Il sourit quand il ressentit la colère incrédule de Kakashi. « - Mais tu devrais savoir maintenant que c'est loin de la vérité. »

« - Comme l'est avec l'ouest. » Acquiesça Kakashi.

« - Et toi ? »

Kakashi bougea et Iruka pouvait presque sentir le poids de son regard sur son dos. « - Et moi, _quoi_ ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que les gens attendent de toi ? »

Il y eut une longue pause pendant laquelle Iruka réussit à terminer son lavage et se redresser, saisissant vivement la serviette que Kakashi lui tendait. Il essuya sa peau comme il put puis l'attacha autour de sa taille.

« - Ils s'attendent à ce que je fasse mon devoir. » Répondit finalement Kakashi d'une voix monocorde.

« - _Ennuyeux_. » Lui fit savoir Iruka, déplaçant son bras afin que Kakashi puisse se déshabiller. Il y eut des moments où Kakashi dût changer de main pour retirer ses manches, tout comme Iruka auparavant. « - Permets-moi de te dire ce que les gens attendent d'Hatake Kakashi. Ils attendent du pouvoir, du mystère et… une touche de suavité. »

« - Je suis assez sûr que 'suavité' n'est pas un mot. » Dit Kakashi d'une voix traînante alors qu'Iruka s'écartait et se tournait dans un certain angle afin qu'il puisse se laver. Il entrevit un bout de la forte mâchoire de Kakashi et voulut juste… lécher.

« - Comment oses-tu. » Gronda faiblement Iruka, fasciné par la façon dont les cheveux de Kakashi retombaient, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus tenus dans un angle désinvolte par le bandeau frontal. « - Je suis enseignant. 'Suavité' est certainement un mot. Mais tu es assez loin de suave, toi-même. »

Kakashi resta silencieux pendant un moment mais une petite once d'affront se fit ressentir avant qu'il continue son lavage. « - Est-ce vrai ? »

« - Oui. Tu es très rude et dominateur. » Déclara Iruka, incapable d'arrêter sa bouche une fois qu'elle était partie. C'était sa plus grande faiblesse, un de ses sensei lui avait péniblement dit un jour après l'école, quand il avait été impliqué dans une autre bagarre. « - Et tu penses que tu peux marcher sur les autres simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi _fort_ que tu l'es… »

Ses remarques s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu alors que Kakashi éteignait l'eau et se levait, le tirant vers lui afin qu'ils s'affrontent. Le visage de Kakashi sans son masque… eh bien, Iruka s'était attendu à une sorte de beauté dévastatrice et d'une certaine manière, ça l'était. Kakashi avait une fine cicatrice le long de sa mâchoire gauche. Son nez était étroit et pointu et légèrement tordu. Son œil normal était ouvert et il gardait son Sharingan couvert avec son autre paupière. Il y avait une délimitation évidente de bronzage où le masque cachait la moitié inférieure de son visage mais Iruka pensait que cela disparaissait après un jour ou deux à l'intérieur.

« - Si tu en as terminé avec les critiques, Iruka-sensei, je pense que nous devrions passer au sexe. »

Iruka le regarda bouche bée, puis réussit à fermer sa bouche, déglutir difficilement et contrôler sa respiration contre l'attente excitée. Kakashi était _nu_ et Iruka se retint vaillamment de ne pas regarder vers le bas.

« - Oh… bien. Okay. » Iruka cligna des yeux. « - Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas à avoir une pénétration. »

« - Bien. » Kakashi secoua rapidement la tête, presque dédaigneux et réussit à ne pas regarder droit dans les yeux d'Iruka en même temps.

« - Mais nous aurons besoin de lubrifiant quand même. L'huile de guérison devrait fonctionner. »

Kakashi cligna deux fois des yeux. « - Je pense que j'ai une bouteille quelque part. »

« - Très bien. » Iruka prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança droit dans l'espace personnel de Kakashi, laissant tomber sa serviette au sol. Kakashi émit un doux bruit de plainte du fond de sa gorge mais Iruka se pencha vers lui et toucha la peau chaude et douce de son torse. Kakashi se recula, tordant la main d'Iruka loin de lui. Iruka laissa son bras être malmené comme cela, sachant que s'il essayait de résister à une telle démarche, il risquerait de graves blessures. Après quelques instants, Kakashi remit sa main là où elle s'était posée de manière apologétique.

Lentement, Iruka le toucha. Leur lien réclamait plus et _maintenant_ mais en dépit de son air presque détaché, Kakashi était tendu, presque sur le point de bondir en arrière comme un chat effrayé. Comme une question de fait, il ressemblait vraiment à un félin suspect, ses yeux plissés vers Iruka et ses larges épaules voûtées. Néanmoins, sa main libre se tendit et vint se poser sur la taille d'Iruka, les doigts se crispant un bref instant. Kakashi regarda sa main puis dans un geste délibéré, déplaça son regard vers l'érection de plus en plus dure d'Iruka.

Iruka expira lentement et posa son autre main sur la taille de Kakashi aussi, son pouce effectuant des mouvements circulaires sur la peau de Kakashi. Kakashi se détendit encore plus et le regarda.

Iruka glissa sa main le long des côtes de Kakashi, sentant la masse musculaire maigre avant de reposer sa main vers la poitrine de Kakashi, son pouce appuyant sur un mamelon rose. Il se baissa de façon impulsive et posa ses lèvres autour du bouton de chair. Le corps de Kakashi se tendit à nouveau et il gémit doucement quand Iruka aspira un peu. Iruka recula et leva les yeux vers son visage. Les joues de Kakashi étaient rouges.

« - C'est okay ? » Demanda Iruka doucement.

Kakashi le regarda puis hocha la tête de haut en bas, comme quelqu'un dans un rêve. « - Que dirais-tu de l'autre ? » Croassa-t-il et Iruka se mit à rire. Bien sûr, Kakashi voulait que ses mamelons soient traités de manière égale et il obéit à l'homme. La main de Kakashi se resserra autour de lui et Iruka se pencha pour déposant des lents baisers sur sa clavicule jusqu'à finalement atteindre son cou. Lorsqu'Iruka atteignit sa mâchoire, Kakashi tourna la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Iruka dans un baiser maladroit et hésitant. Iruka voulait le presser contre le mur et se frotter contre lui mais ça répugnerait probablement Kakashi à l'idée de rapports sexuels pendant une semaine ou deux. Cependant, il avait effectivement initié ce baiser et c'était assez pour faire durcir encore plus Iruka et il était heureux de constater que Kakashi devenait excité aussi, la tête humide de son sexe frôlant la cuisse d'Iruka ici et là.

« - Lubrifiant ? » Demanda ostensiblement Iruka et il recula quand Kakashi se pencha pour ouvrir un tiroir sous le lavabo et récupérer une bouteille en verre de couvert vert foncé. Il le tint juste en face du nez d'Iruka qui le saisit avec des doigts faibles. Il recula et laissa Kakashi le tirer hors de la salle de bain en désordre et vers sa chambre, où un lit soigneusement fait les attendait. Iruka s'avança avec une confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas, regardant droit vers le visage de Kakashi, même si le Jounin regardait partout ailleurs sauf ses yeux. Quand il sentit le bord du lit à l'arrière de ses jambes, Iruka glissa ses bras autour du cou de Kakashi et l'embrassa.

Kakashi lui rendit son baiser et laissa entrainer sur le lit, s'affalant sur Iruka. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants puis Iruka enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Kakashi et bougea légèrement ses hanches, faisant gémir Kakashi contre sa bouche. Iruka sourit, il était assez bon pour cela et il avait été bien éduqué par ses amants. Comme s'il lisait l'esprit d'Iruka, Kakashi s'écarta et fronça les sourcils vers lui.

« - Avec combien d'hommes as-tu couché ? »

« - Pourquoi Kakashi ? » Demanda Iruka d'une manière plutôt timide et il s'assura de regarder droit vers le visage de Kakashi. « - Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis le genre de personne à embrasser et coucher ? »

« - Nous sommes liés. » Souligna Kakashi. « - Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir quelque chose comme ça. »

Iruka laissa tomber sa tête sur le lit et poussa un soupir de contrariété. « - Très bien. Trois. »

« - Les noms et grades. »

« - Quoi ? » Iruka le regarda puis se concentra sur le lien entre eux et y trouva un fin filon d'émotion. « - Es-tu… _jaloux_ ? »

« - C'est le lien. » Expliqua Kakashi sèchement alors que son regard errait sur le visage d'Iruka.

« - Bon à savoir. » Iruka se redressa sur ses coudes puis refit un mouvement de hanche. La paupière de Kakashi tressauta mais il garda son expression expectative. « - Très bien ! Uchiha Inabi, de la police militaire de Konoha. C'était mon premier amant. »

« - Tu mens. » Souffla Kakashi, se redressant et regardant Iruka comme s'il était une espèce complètement différente. « - Il était…. »

« - Il était arrogant et talentueux, comme n'importe quel autre Uchiha. » Le coupa Iruka. « - Et il n'a jamais eu de problème de conscience à prendre la virginité d'un Chuunin adolescent. » Iruka pencha la tête et haussa les épaules. Le regard de Kakashi suivit le mouvement des tatouages sur ses bras et ensuite le retourna à son visage. « - J'ai été…. Bouleversé quand il a été tué. »

Kakashi hocha la tête. « - Qui d'autre ? »

« - Pourquoi avons-nous cette conversation _maintenant_ ? » Demanda Iruka et il soupira à l'expression de Kakashi. « - Ogano, un civil. C'était… _incroyable_. »

« - Suivant. » Grogna Kakashi et il bougea ses hanches. Iruka haleta alors qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et les yeux de Kakashi se plissèrent, il se lécha les lèvres. « - Rapidement, sensei. »

« - Namiashi Raido. » Répondit Iruka puis il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kakashi, pour toucher cette peau chaude qui le rendait fou. Il avait encore la bouteille dans une main mais il l'avait à moitié oublié alors qu'il embrassait et se tordait sous Kakashi, gémissant quand Kakashi se hasarda à embrasser son oreille.

« - En tant que ton cher lié, serais-je informé de tout _tes_ anciennes maîtresses ? »

« - Peut-être. » Répondit Kakashi. Iruka fit une grimace puis poussa Kakashi, l'incitant à s'asseoir sur ses talons. Iruka se redressa lui aussi et ouvrit le bouchon de la bouteille, versant un peu de liquide épais dans sa paume. Sous le regard lourd et curieux de Kakashi, il barbouilla ses cuisses assez généreusement. Puis il referma la bouteille et l'abandonna sur le lit, se couchant en arrière et se tortillant jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient pressées l'une contre l'autre.

« - Comment cela fonctionne ? » Kakashi sonnait comme si Iruka esquissé un plan circonspect d'une bataille.

« - Glisse ta bite entre mes cuisses. » Répondit Iruka, décidant qu'avec une personne comme Kakashi, le direct était toujours le meilleur itinéraire.

« - Ah. » Kakashi baissa les yeux vers les jambes d'Iruka puis positionna son entrejambe. Le sexe d'Iruka se contracta sous son contrôle. « - Très bien. »

Iruka garda son regard fixé sur le plafond, essayant d'inculquer une mentalité clinique mais il exhala quand Kakashi poussa entre ses cuisses. Sans pénétration bien sûr mais c'était quand même incroyable, la sensation des mouvements de Kakashi sur sa peau, lent et incertains au début puis prenant un rythme confiant. Iruka ondula, gardant les jambes bien rapprochées afin que Kakashi puisse obtenir une sensation serrée.

« - Wow. » Gémit Kakashi et Iruka acquiesça avec un mouvement. Kakashi se décala vers le haut et Iruka sentit son sexe caresser la partir inférieur du sternum d'Iruka. « - Incroyable. »

« - Mmm, oui. » Iruka posa ses mains sur la taille de Kakashi, les doigts écartés. « - Tu aimes ? »

« - Presque comme avec une femme. » Déclara Kakashi, se tenant au-dessus d'Iruka avec ses mains ancrées de chaque côté de la tête d'Iruka. C'était un peu comme faire des pompes mais ce n'était rien. « - Étonnamment doux. » Il fit un autre mouvement et Iruka ferma les yeux, imaginant que Kakashi était réellement _à l'intérieur de lui_, leurs corps enlacés si étroitement qu'ils ne pourraient guère bouger, se déplaçant juste lentement ensemble. Le contrôle qu'il s'infligeait commençait à s'estomper alors qu'Iruka se rapprochait de son orgasme, se cambrant désespérément contre la peau de Kakashi. Dommage que Kakashi ne l'embrassait pas ou le caressait… eh bien, peut-être que cela aurait été une mauvaise chose. Il serait probablement venu plus vite dans un tel cas.

« - Tu ne pourrais te transformer en une forme plus féminine ? »

Les yeux d'Iruka s'ouvrirent et brillèrent, même s'il tremblait sous l'approche de la libération. Seul Kakashi pouvait être offensant au cours d'un _rapport sexuel_. « - Impossible pour toi te transformer en moins con ? Juste… ah, accélère. Accélère. Oui. »

« - Putain. » Jura Kakashi et il s'enfonça plus rapidement. Iruka tâtonna à la recherche du lubrifiant, voulant en mettre un peu plus sur ses cuisses mais sa main tremblait, en fait, tout son corps tremblait légèrement. Il poussa un cri aigu quand Kakashi s'effondra sur lui, bougeant toujours ses hanches contre Iruka. La bouche de Kakashi se pressa contre son épaule alors qu'un jet chaud jaillit entre ses cuisses. La sensation fut de trop pour Iruka qui s'agrippa au dos en sueur de Kakashi et se libéra à son tour.

Kakashi s'appuya de tout son poids sur Iruka pendant quelques instants alors qu'ils restaient immobiles, la respiration difficile. Ensuite, Kakashi se redressa sur ses coudes, regardant Iruka avec une expression sombre. Iruka leva le bras et lui caressa la joue avec un petit sourire.

« - Bien ? » Murmura-t-il et Kakashi hocha la tête. « - Et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me transformer en femme. » Taquina-t-il.

Kakashi ne disait toujours rien. Il sortit d'entre les cuisses d'Iruka et s'allongea à ses côtés, la peau luisante. Iruka ressentit une satisfaction fatiguée. Iruka tira sur le drap, l'utilisant pour essuyer l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis il s'allongea confortablement, déplaçant sa main afin de recouvrir les doigts de Kakashi et s'endormit très résolument.


	5. Ajisai

**.**

**The Bijozakura Seal**

**Chapitre 5 : Ajisai**

**By Megyal**

Kakashi se réveilla cinq minutes avant l'aube le lendemain matin et sentit la présence inhabituelle enroulé autour de son corps comme une vigne persistante. Habituellement, si par rare chance il ramenait quelqu'un dans sa maison, elle aurait depuis longtemps disparu maintenant, ayant tout de suite pris la porte après qu'ils aient fini de faire l'amour. Personne n'avait jamais dormi avec lui comme ça avant, vraiment _dormi_ comme Iruka le faisait en ce moment, mollement drapé autour de Kakashi comme s'il avait tous les droits, émettant de doux ronflements contre son épaule. Il considéra l'idée de pousser Iruka mais décida de ne pas le faire. Pas besoin de déranger son confort et risquer une colère d'Iruka.

Iruka marmonna et s'éloigna un peu, les jambes encore enchevêtrés avec Kakashi. Il garda un bras jeté sur la poitrine de Kakashi, son emprise se serrant brièvement avant de se relâcher à nouveau.

Kakashi l'observa de très près, sachant par leur lien qu'il était encore endormi. Les cheveux d'Iruka obscurcissait son visage, un sombre enchevêtrement désordonné, Kakashi tendit la main et écarta quelques mèches. Avec la proximité, Kakashi put distinguer quelques mèches plus claires cachées dans la masse sombre. Il les avait probablement gagnés en restant au soleil avec ses étudiants régulièrement. Kakashi coinça certaines d'entre elles derrière son visage, son visage était si tranquille et calme au repos mais Kakashi se rappelait la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand il se disputait avec Kakashi ou la façon dont ils étaient hébétés après le sexe la nuit dernière.

Kakashi tourna la tête et regarda le plafond, clignant des yeux alors qu'une doux perception résonnait au fond de son esprit : Iruka se réveillait et leur lien était utile pour l'informer de cela.

Iruka se racla la gorge à quelques reprises et se tortilla avant d'ouvrir les yeux et les poser sur Kakashi.

« - Bonjour. » Dit-il d'une voix rude de sommeil et le son de celle-ci alla directement dans l'aine de Kakashi. Iruka se gratta le ventre et Kakashi baissa les yeux vers leurs corps, apercevant le membre d'Iruka retombant mollement sur sa cuisse, niché dans un chaume de poils noirs drus. Kakashi détourna le regard, maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans les affres de l'orgasme, il était mal à l'aise avec le fait d'avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme.

Pas que l'homme en question était difficile pour les yeux. Iruka maintenait évidemment sa forme, il était un peu plus musclé que Kakashi, qui se considérait trop maigre (et trop paresseux) pour avoir plus de poids que ce qu'il fallait. Bien que Kakashi était considéré comme fort de par son chakra, la plupart de ses mouvements dépendait de la vitesse. Iruka avait l'air d'être capable de bien se débrouiller dans un combat au corps-à-corps.

Au cours de leur mission, Iruka s'était également avéré être vif d'esprit et… eh bien, il avait sauvé ces deux enfants. Avec le recul, Kakashi pouvait apprécier les actes altruistes comme celui-là.

Iruka se redressa sur un coude et se frotta un œil, plissant l'autre vers Kakashi. Le dragon sur son bras lorgnait Kakashi. « - Quelle heure est-il ? »

« - Maintenant ? Deux minutes après cinq heures. »

« - Mmm. C'est toujours les vacances. » Iruka s'enfuit contre l'oreiller plat, souriant légèrement. « - Je vais probablement commencer à faire des trous dans ton mur vers dix heures. »

« - Tu aimes l'enseignement à ce point ? » Kakashi tourna la tête dans sa direction et renifla avec amusement au large bâillement d'Iruka.

« - Oui. » Iruka lui sourit. « - Je trouve que je travaille mieux avec des êtres humains de moins de quatorze ans. Ils ont plus de sens parfois. »

« - J'ai du sens. » Lui dit Kakashi et l'expression d'Iruka refléta une pure incrédulité. Kakashi leva les yeux et essaya de ne pas penser trop fortement à la façon confortable que ça serait de se prélasser au lit en plein milieu de la semaine avec un autre homme. Le lien était comme une sorte de tranquillisant, apaisant la plupart des soucis de Kakashi grâce à la proximité d'Iruka, qui était une composante nécessaire à la tranquillité d'esprit de Kakashi. _« C'est un sceau puissant. » _Pensa Kakashi pour la énième fois.

Iruka lui donna un coup de pied sous les couvertures et Kakashi le regarda, incrédule par son audace. Peu de gens penserait à donner un _coup de pieds_ à Kakashi au Sharingan. Mais là encore, il y en aurait peu qui seraient même contre lui dans son lit à l'aube.

« - Je veux à manger. » Exigea Iruka et son sourire était espiègle. « - Je pense que, en tant que ton cher lié _et_ invité dans ta maison, tu dois me préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Les placards de Kakashi étaient vides : il y avait seulement un sac transparent près de l'évier qui contenait des feuilles de thé en vrac, et elles semblaient assez suspectes à Iruka.

Kakashi refusa de sortir. « - Je vais convoquer un de mes chiens pour aller chercher de la nourriture. »

Iruka ouvrit la bouche pour poser une série de questions : le manque de nourriture, l'aversion évidente de Kakashi de sortir et aller au marché, même s'ils devaient être main dans la main, le fait qu'il semblait posséder qu'un seul yukata propre. Puis il referma sa bouche. Il avait été cassant avec Kakashi tout ce temps (il était un peu vif) et peut-être… qu'il pouvait lui laisser un peu de repos.

Au moins, il donna à Iruka le yukata propre alors qu'il enfilait une chemise verte que, selon lui, Gai lui avait offert en cadeau. La chemise était lâche et longue, tombant presque au milieu de ses jambes. Iruka étouffa un rire à l'accoutrement bizarre mais le regard perçant de Kakashi indiqué qu'il avait senti une part de l'amusement d'Iruka, peu importe que le brun tentait d'apparaître serein.

« - Très bien. » Dit Iruka alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer le galbe pâle de ses mollets. Ils étaient assis dans le canapé et l'œil visible de Kakashi était posé sur lui avec interrogation. Son autre œil et sa bouche étaient couverts par un foulard vert foncé, soigneusement enveloppé et noué solidement à l'arrière par Iruka après leur douche ce matin. Ça avait été une opération intéressante car Kakashi avait laissé ses mains sur la taille d'Iruka et elles avaient été si chaudes. Iruka avait essayé de le convaincre de partager la douche au lieu d'y aller l'un après l'autre mais Kakashi avait catégoriquement refusé.

« - Très bien. » Répéta Kakashi lentement. Iruka le regarda alors qu'il se mordait son pouce et il glissa sa main vers le creux de son coude afin que Kakashi puisse former les signes nécessaires.

Quand il se pencha en avant pour poser ses mains sur le sol, Iruka émit un : « - Whoa ! » Et il frissonna. Il était tout à fait conscient du chakra qui était malaxé pour la convocation. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange, comme si son corps était à deux endroits à la fois.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Kakashi alors que de la fumée s'élevait autour d'eux.

« - Je l'ai senti. » Dit Iruka et il expira en tremblant. « - Ton chakra. Je l'ai senti. »

« - Vraiment ? »

Avant que Kakashi puisse continuer, une voix douce l'interpella.

« - Patron ? »

Un mince chien brun portant une veste bleue et des bandages blancs enroulés autour de sa tête, était assis sur le sol en face d'eux, les regardant tour à tour en clignant des yeux.

« - Uhei. » Déclara Kakashi, ne quittant pas Iruka du regard. Il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui faisait des calculs difficiles dans sa tête. « - Je voudrais que tu ailles chez Tenzo et demande-lui de me préparer un peu de nourriture. Plus que d'habitude aussi. »

« - Encore une fois ? » Glapit Uhei mais il regarda Iruka aussi. « - Qu'est-ce _qu'il_ fait ici, Patron ? Et pourquoi tu lui tiens la main ? »

« - Nous sommes _liés_. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - En quelque sorte _mariés_… par le chakra. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - En _couple_. » Grogna Kakashi, tournant finalement un regard noir vers le chien impénitent. « - Nous sommes en couple mais c'était un accident. »

« - Comment peux-tu t'accoupler par accident ? » Demanda Uhei. « - Patron, ce n'est pas juste. Et comment as-tu pu te marier sans rien nous dire ? Les humains ne doivent-ils pas se fréquenter avant ? Patron, tu es vraiment bizarre. »

« - Uhei, quand j'aurais besoin de tes commentaires sur ma vie personnelle, je te consulterais. » Déclara Kakashi mais c'était le ton d'un parent excédé. Iruka se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas rire à nouveau. Cependant, au vu du regard noir que Kakashi lui envoya, Iruka avait encore besoin de travailler sur ça. « - Juste, va chez Tenzo. »

« - Dois-je lui dire que tu t'es accouplé avec Iruka-sensei ? »

Kakashi déglutit difficilement. « - Peu importe, Uhei. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante mais Iruka ressentit de l'embarras. Il ne pensait pas qu'il cesserait d'être aussi surpris. Kakashi semblait si indifférent la plupart du temps, même maintenant avec son visage couvert dans sa propre maison, il semblait léthargique mais Iruka savait qu'il bouillonnait d'émotions.

« - D'accord, Patron. » Déclara finalement Uhei et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée beaucoup plus petit. Kakashi retourna son attention sur Iruka, fronçant les sourcils.

« - Tu as dit que tu avais senti mon chakra bouger ? »

Iruka hocha la tête. « - Oui… mais en même temps, c'était comme si c'était le mien. »

Kakashi hocha la tête, absorbant l'information.

**«** - Peut-être que je pourrais essayer d'invoquer un autre de tes chiens. » Iruka retint son souffle après la suggestion. L'invocation d'un shinobi était très personnelle. C'était comme avoir des relations sexuelles, c'était un acte vraiment intime. Cependant, Kakashi hocha la tête.

« - As-tu besoin de mon sang ? »

« - Essayons avec le mien d'abord. » Dit Iruka et il lâcha le coude de Kakashi. Sans perdre un instant, la main de Kakashi alla se poser sur son avant-bras. « - Quelle est ta main principale ? »

« - La gauche. »

Iruka hocha la tête et mordit son pouce. Puis il suivit les indications pour former les signes du jutsu d'invocation et se pencha pour frapper ses mains sur le sol, la gauche en premier. Il concentra ses pensées sur les chiens de Kakashi. Il entendit une rapide inhalation de Kakashi à ses côtés alors qu'il sentait le chakra réagir pour invoquer l'un des chiens. La fumée emplit l'air en face d'eux et quand ça s'éclaircit, Iruka haussa les sourcils à l'expression mélancolique d'un grand bouledogue.

« - Bonjour Bull. » Déclara Kakashi, tendant sa main libre en direction du chien. Iruka regarda ses doigts, ils semblaient plus minces et longs sans ses gants. Le chien tendit la tête et renifla ses doigts avant de les lécher. Kakashi lui caressa le cou. « - Comment vas-tu, mon ami ? »

« - Bien. » Répondit Bull d'une voix étonnamment douce, compte tenu de sa taille et du collier clouté qu'il portait. Il regarda Iruka. « - Bonjour. »

« - Bonjour. » Dit Iruka, souriant. Celui-ci était très poli au moins. « - Je m'appelle Iruka. »

« - Oui, Sensei. Nous vous connaissons. »

Iruka pencha la tête. « - Tous les chiens ? »

Bull hocha la tête de haut en bas lourdement. « - Par Pakkun. » Il se pencha plus près. « - Il est bavard. »

« - Je vois. » Iruka se pencha aussi comme un complice partageant un secret. « - Eh bien… je suis ton nouveau maître… hum. Par lien. »

Bull le considéra pendant très longtemps. « - Oh. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit puis il se tut à nouveau pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre finalement la parole. « - Bienvenue, Patron. »

« - Hey. » Dit Kakashi, frottant à nouveau le cou de Bull. « - Il devient 'Patron' aussi ? »

« - N'est-il pas la même chose que toi, patron ? » Demanda Bull et il plissa les yeux vers Iruka. « - Il porte ton odeur. Son chakra est comme le tien mais différent en même temps. Il m'a invoqué ici, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il est 'Patron' aussi. »

« - C'est plus que je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire en une phrase, Bull. » Souligna Kakashi en riant. Le son de son amusement fit fondre Iruka. Kakashi regarda dans sa direction, toujours souriant sous son foulard. Quand il remarqua le regard d'Iruka, il détourna rapidement les yeux et son rire devint tendu.

Iruka se racla la gorge. « - Eh bien, appelles-moi Iruka-Patron, juste pour que nous sachions à qui tu parles. »

« - Pas de problème, Iruka-Patron. »

Kakashi soupira. « - Tu peux y aller, Bull. »

Bull disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée et Kakashi s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé. « - Il est aussi mauvais que Pakkun, tu sais. Quand tu verras tous les autres chiens, ils auront beaucoup de question à te poser alors sois prêt. »

« - Je pense que je pourrais gérer. » Déclara Iruka avec un sourire. « - Tu parles à l'homme qui explique d'où viennent les bébés à des gamins de six ans. Les parents shinobis… » Confia-t-il en baissant la voix. « - … sont des combattants redoutables sur un champ de bataille et pourtant, ils se retrouvent complètement démunis quand leurs enfants les questionnent sur le sexe. 'Iruka-sensei (Il avait modifié sa voix pour imiter le ton d'un quelconque père), voici mon petit, il veut savoir pourquoi les filles ont des vagins, je reviendrais le chercher plus tard, bye !' »

« - Tu n'es pas sérieux. » Déclara Kakashi mais il avait une main en face de sa bouche alors qu'il se mettait à rire librement, même s'il avait le foulard enveloppé sous son nez. Iruka pensait que c'était la chose la plus charmante qu'il ait jamais vu, il voulait que Kakashi rigole comme ça, qu'il voit ses joues rouges et ses yeux pétillants.

Tout le temps.

« - Je suis sérieux. Donc des chiens bavards seront un jeu d'enfant, tu ne penses pas ? »

Kakashi riait toujours, même quand Iruka tendit la main et tira sur le tissu qui cachait sa bouche. Il exposa la large et jolie bouche dont les coins étaient inclinés vers le haut.

« - Puis-je t'embrasser ? » Chuchota Iruka, se penchant en avant. Kakashi s'arrêta brusquement et il resta ainsi avec sa tête penchée et ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Iruka pouvait sentir sa lutte à travers le lien, une bataille entre les exigences du sceau et le niveau de confort de Kakashi. Iruka soupira et se prépara à reculer mais les doigts de Kakashi se resserrèrent sur les siens.

« - Tu peux… » Kakashi inspira profondément puis expira. « - Embrasses-moi. »

Iruka n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il l'embrassa rapidement et durement, avalant le sursaut de Kakashi presque sans pitié. Il sentit la main de Kakashi se poser sur son épaule, comme s'il ne pouvait pas décider de le repousser ou le tirer plus près mais ses yeux étaient toujours fermés quand Iruka recula un peu, examinant la bouche meurtrie par son baiser et la façon étrange dont les cils noirs voletaient. Il se préparait pour un autre tour lorsque les protections vibrèrent et la porte de Kakashi s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. Yamato, qui avait reçu l'autorisation des protections, entra avec un énorme sac d'épicerie en équilibre précaire dans ses bras.

« - Très bien, je sais que je t'ai dit que je garderais un œil sur ta maison et t'aiderait pour le réapprovisionnement mais seulement _une_ fois. » Râla Yamato, comme s'il avait eu une conversation normale avec Kakashi jusque-là. « - Mais cela devient vraiment ridicule, Kakashi-sempai. »

Il jeta son sac sur le comptoir étroit et se retourna, époussetant ses manches avec des mouvements saccadés. Puis il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda Kakashi et Iruka. Iruka pouvait voir pourquoi Naruto se plaignait de Yamato-Taicho qui lui faisait peur et la pensée de son blond et pseudo fils le fit gémir intérieurement. Quand il reviendrait à Konoha avec Sakura, Naruto serait certainement choqué quand il entendrait parler du lien d'Iruka.

« - Je pensais qu'Uhei plaisantait quand il m'a dit que son patron s'était marié avec Iruka-sensei. » Déclara Yamato, les deux sourcils haussés. « - L'es-tu ? »

« - Eh bien, marié est un terme bien trop fort, Tenzo-kun. » Répondit nonchalamment Kakashi, encore plus affalé dans le canapé, en dépit de la tension qui émanait du lien vers Iruka. « - Nous avons été piégé par un sceau durant une mission. Tu sais comment ces choses se passent. »

« - Comment ces choses se passent pour toi ? » Rectifia Yamato et il leva ses mains en l'air comme un parent exaspéré. Iruka cligna des yeux et regarda Kakashi, qui haussa les épaules. « - Tu peux pas revenir de mission au moins _une fois_ sans être vidé de tout chakra ou presque coupé en morceau ou… ou… »

« - Ou marié ? » Suggéra Iruka. « - Parce qu'il fait ça souvent, j'imagine. »

Yamato soupira lourdement. « - Au moins, il est lié à quelqu'un de sensible. » Marmonna-t-il puis il offrit un sourire à Iruka. « - Eh bien… félicitations ? »

« - Merci. » Dit Iruka, gravement. C'était difficile de ne pas sourire cependant et il était heureux de sentir maintenant une espièglerie provenant de Kakashi s'infiltrait doucement en lui. Apparemment, l'un des objectifs de Kakashi dans la vie était de donner à son Kohai une sorte d'ulcère dès que possible. « - Je suppose que je suis là pour surveiller ses arrières et je ferais de mon mieux. Espérons qu'il ne rentrera pas dans un tel état à l'avenir. »

« - Hey. » Yamato hocha lentement la tête. « - Cela semble vraiment agréable. »

« - Ça l'est. »Acquiesça Kakashi mais quand Iruka se tourna pour le regarder, il avait l'air encore plus surpris que lui par ce qu'il venait de dire.


	6. Haibisukasu

**The Bijozakura Seal**

**Chapitre 6 : Haibisukasu**

**By Megyal**

Yamato prépara à manger et Kakashi s'appuya contre le comptoir, lui parlant durant tout ce temps. Iruka se tenait derrière lui, regardant comment Kakashi se plaignait qu'il détestait quand il y avait trop de poivre et qu'il n'aimait pas les oignons verts et qu'il n'aimait pas les carottes, alors que Yamato jetait violemment tous ces ingrédients dans la marmite bouillonnante. C'était un rituel entre eux et Kakashi se demandait comment Iruka voyait leur gouaille.

Eh bien, il en avait une idée, il pouvait sentir l'amusement d'Iruka et une marque étrange de nostalgie à travers leur lien. C'était intéressant de voir comment il commençait à cataloguer la plupart des sentiments d'Iruka. L'autre homme avait un visage très expressif, dommage pour un shinobi mais tout ce qui n'était pas apparent sur son visage était enfoui profondément sous de multiples couches et Kakashi avait toujours des problèmes pour les analyser. Il se sentait tellement méfiant d'avoir l'âme d'une autre personne à éplucher… comme l'oignon que Yamato maltraitait. Kakashi était encore plus déconfit à l'idée qu'Iruka pouvait le lire tout aussi facilement.

« - Je suis heureux. » Déclara soudainement Iruka, si doucement que Yamato n'avait probablement pas entendu. « - Que tu ais un bon ami. »

« - Mais je _veux_ ces boulettes ! » Se plaignit Kakashi à Yamato et évita le couteau qui était jeté vers lui. « - Pourquoi es-tu si heureux à ce sujet ? » Murmura-t-il ensuite à Iruka. « - Je peux avoir des amis. »

Iruka renifla. « - Bien sûr. Le génial Kakashi au Sharingan a des amis. J'avais l'habitude de penser que tu les considérais simplement comme des collègues ou coéquipiers. Ou des gens s'écartant de ton chemin tandis que tu sauvais la situation. »

Kakashi se tourna vers lui, se sentant particulièrement secoué par ce commentaire. Iruka était souriant mais le sourire s'évanouit de ses lèvres quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

« - Je… »

« - Je suis plus que le Sharingan, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? » Lui siffla Kakashi et il arracha ses doigts de ceux d'Iruka. C'était irascible et enfantin mais il le fit quand même. Ils chancelèrent tous les deux sous les assauts du lien, leurs chakras hurlant douloureusement en eux. Au moins, ils ne s'étaient pas évanouis, pensa-t-il avec cynisme alors qu'Iruka cherchait sa main. Tenzo aurait dû les relever et il était déjà assez grincheux comme ça.

« - Tant que nous n'avons pas régler ce besoin de contact physique. » Dit Iruka d'une voix faible. « - S'il te plait, ne fait pas ça. »

« - Très bien. » Kakashi essaya d'avoir l'air sec mais il se sentait tout aussi faible qu'Iruka. Il remarqua que Tenzo les observait, son couteau en attente au-dessus des légumes. Kakashi se raidit et Tenzo retourna à sa cuisine.

« - Je suis désolé. » Murmura Iruka et Kakashi le regarda simplement. « - Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

« - Si tu l'as fait. » Souligna Kakashi et il trouva lui-même que ça sonnait boudeur. Iruka lui lança un regard incrédule puis sourit faiblement.

« - Très bien, alors je l'ai fait. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Tu as des amis. » Iruka lui sourit et le regard de Kakashi vacilla vers sa bouche pendant un bref instant avant de remonter à nouveau vers ces grands yeux bruns. « - Je rêvais d'être ton ami. »

Kakashi se sentait comme si quelqu'un utilisait une plume et le poussait. Il haussa les sourcils, les _deux_ et Iruka rougit en détournant son regard.

« - Je veux dire, qui n'a pas rêvé de cela ? Même quand j'étais enfant, j'entendais des histoires sur le génial et fabuleux Hatake Kakashi et… » Il haussa les épaules. « - Je voulais être son ami. »

« - Oh. » Kakashi ne trouva pas d'autres mots puis il réfugia en lui-même durant cinq minutes de trop. De la façon dont la rougeur disparut de ses joues et l'amusement de lien, Iruka avait saisi son échec actuel de cohérence. Kakashi leva finalement leurs mains liées. « - Eh bien… quand le sceau nous donnera suffisamment de distance, nous pourrons toujours être amis. »

Le sourire d'Iruka se figea et bien que l'émotion qui émanait de lui était encore principalement de l'amusement, il semblait y avoir un autre sentiment caché. Kakashi ne savait pas faire quelque chose comme ça, protéger ses sentiments. Il s'était toujours protégé avec son masque et son air d'indifférence générale… de ce fait, caché ses émotions n'avaient jamais été vraiment utiles.

Il se demandait comment Iruka avait appris à le faire si rapidement.

« - Ce serait bien. » Déclara Iruka puis il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Kakashi. « - Prêt, Yamato ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit Tenzo. Kakashi se retourna pour le regarder verser des louches fumantes dans des bols, il utilisait une tasse à thé pour le faire parce que Kakashi ne possédait pas une _vraie_ louche. « - Maintenant, vous allez tout me raconter sur votre sceau. »

Alors ils le firent pendant qu'ils mangeaient, restant assis assez près pour que leurs chevilles nues se touchent. Kakashi mettait subrepticement ses carottes dans le bol d'Iruka, pas parce qu'il ne les aimait pas mais parce qu'il se délectait de l'expression agacé que Tenzo adoptait à chaque fois. Iruka les mangeait avec une dignité indulgente et donnait à Tenzo plus de détails sur leur situation entre deux bouchées. Kakashi essaya de ne pas regarder sa bouche, il semblait qu'elle l'appelait, le suppliant de se pencher en avant et de retirer les baguettes des mains d'Iruka et…

« - Intéressant. » La voix de Tenzo retentit à travers la brume qui envahissait Kakashi. Iruka le regardait du coin de l'œil et il sourit pudiquement.

La bouche de Kakashi devint sèche. Il détourna les yeux.

« - Peut-être que vous pourriez aussi bien en retirer un jutsu de collaboration. » Déclara Tenzo, les regardant fixement avec une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux sombres.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Kakashi. « - De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Tenzo lui lança un regard noir et Iruka eut un petit rire. « - J'étais en train de dire que vous semblez tous les deux avoir un chakra combiné maintenant, à cause du sceau. Mais est-ce que la nature de votre chakra est la même ou différente elle-aussi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, alors la façon de manipuler ce chakra partagé sera différente ! »

Kakashi hocha la tête de manière satisfaite. « - Tu vois ? Mon incroyable influence sur lui durant toutes ces années a fait émerger tout ce génie. » Dit-il à Iruka qui rigola. « - Mon travail ici est terminé. »

« - L'affinité de Kakashi est la foudre. » Continua Tenzo, ignorant le commentaire de Kakashi comme il le faisait toujours. « - Et la vôtre, Sensei ? »

« - Le vent. » Répondit Iruka et il plissa le nez quand Kakashi émit un bruit surpris.

« - Pas d'eau ? » Dit-il taquin en donnant un coup de coude à Iruka. Il se sentait étrangement taquin et il savait que c'était parce qu'Iruka était de bonne humeur et que cela s'infiltrait dans leur sceau et s'infusait en lui. « - Qu'est-ce que fait donc notre petit dauphin hors de son élément ? »

Iruka le regarda alors comme un scientifique observant une expérience ratée. « - Je viens de réaliser que ton affinité peut avoir une influence sur ton 'incroyable' coiffure. »

« - Hey ! » Kakashi se passa une main dans les cheveux. « - Je fais beaucoup d'effort pour avoir l'air aussi cool. » Il leva le nez et se détourna fièrement, puis plissa les yeux en voyant l'expression stupéfaite de son kohai. « - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi insouciant. » Déclara Tenzo. « - Ce lien est bon pour toi. »

Kakashi oublia complètement d'essayer de bloquer ses sentiments parce qu'il sentit à nouveau ce sentiment insaisissable chez Iruka au commentaire de Tenzo.

« - Peut-être. » Déclara Iruka et il détourna habilement la conversation. « - Revenons à cette collaboration de jutsu ? Je l'ai brièvement abordé en classe mais… »

Alors qu'il continuait à parler, il caressait distraitement le dos de la main de Kakashi avec son pouce.

Kakashi ne pouvait pas être blâmé si leur lien rendait le toucher d'Iruka si incroyable.

Yamato était certainement un individu sensible, conclut Iruka. Il avait dû voir les regards désireux qu'Iruka jetait dans la direction de Kakashi quand ce dernier ne le regardait pas et il avait pris congé avec la promesse d'une future visite _avec_ de la nourriture, ce qui l'avait rendu grincheux une fois de plus et Iruka avait senti la vilaine hilarité de Kakashi à l'idée de tourmenter Yamato un peu plus.

Iruka découvrait ce côté de lui, ce n'était pas une facette de son personnage qui était apparente immédiatement. Depuis le temps qu'il était à l'Académie, il entendait parler de la légende qu'était cet homme. Chaque fois que Kakashi l'avait croisé dans la rue, Iruka avait été incapable d'empêcher son regard de le suivre après, regardant ces cheveux ébouriffés être affectueusement caressé par le vent. Kakashi avait été aussi impénétrable que le Monument des Kages et aussi inaccessible que le Daimyo lui-même.

… et Iruka était là maintenant, main dans la main avec cet homme qui était à la fois craint et vénéré. _Cet _homme qui ferma la porte de sa maison puis se recula, lançant un regard oblique sur leurs mains jointes.

Iruka se racla la gorge. Kakashi leva les yeux vers son visage, puis les détourna tout aussi rapidement. Durant quelques instants maladroits, ils restèrent juste là. Iruka empilait la plupart de ses sentiments derrière le mur qu'il avait construit pour lui-même durant son adolescence, lorsque le Sandaime lui avait conseillé de trouver un _moyen_ de contrôler ses émotions. Il pouvait sentir l'incertitude de Kakashi en lui et c'était tout à fait attachant.

Kakashi observa un peu de peinture écaillée alors qu'il disait : « - Veux-tu m'embrasser ? » D'une manière négligente, comme si la réponse d'Iruka ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour lui de toute façon. Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Le sceau agissait à nouveau, exigeant d'eux qu'ils exploitent le corps de l'autre.

_« Oh oui. » _Voulait répondre Iruka mais il demanda simplement : « - Veux-tu que je t'embrasse ? »

Le regard de Kakashi croisa le sien, s'écarquillant une fraction de seconde avant de retrouver son air consterné. « - Si tu veux. »

Iruka sentit son souffle se couper, en partie à cause de la nécessité de lécher le contour de la bouche de Kakashi et en partie par une sorte de consternation. Iruka pensa à _ne pas_ l'embrasser avant de finalement envahir l'espace personnel de Kakashi. Il se pencha en avant et posa sa bouche sur une des joues tandis que sa main passait dans le cou de Kakashi et défaisait le nœud du foulard.

Le tissu vert dévoila la bouche de Kakashi, glissant autour de son cou, Iruka ayant veillé à ce que celui enroulé autour du Sharingan reste en place. Iruka pencha la tête, ses lèvres effleurant la peau de Kakashi alors qu'il descendait le long de la mâchoire, puis la ligne forte de son cou contre laquelle il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il s'écarta et prit le visage de Kakashi entre ses mains. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses.

« - Veux-tu que je t'embrasse à nouveau ? » Chuchota Iruka, ses pouces caressant ses joues.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

Iruka embrasse l'autre côté de son cou, tirant sur l'encolure de la chemise pour avoir accès à son épaule. Un bout de langue sortit, goûtant la peau de Kakashi.

« - Encore une fois. » Déclara Kakashi, d'une voix tremblante et faible mais quand Iruka leva la tête, il se penchait déjà en avant, le rencontra à mi-chemin. Iruka le plaqua contre la porte alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il saisit les poignets de Kakashi et les épingla de chaque côté de sa tête. Kakashi essaya de se dégager mais Iruka lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure en guise d'avertissement avant de s'écarter légèrement.

« - Ne bouge pas tes mains. » Dit-il à Kakashi qui lui lança un regard vaguement foudroyant. Iruka fit claquer sa langue contre le dos de ses dents avec une sévérité feinte. « - Vais-je devoir t'attacher ? »

Kakashi haussa les sourcils. « - J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

« - Ahh, tu doutes encore de mes prouesses à ce que je vois. » Iruka libéra une main et arracha quelques de ses cheveux non liés qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Il remarqua que Kakashi avait gardé son autre main dans la sienne, observant de près alors qu'Iruka tisser les mèches avec son chakra. Iruka fit une pause puis rechercha le chakra de Kakashi à travers leur lien, souriant quand il put en retirer et les infuser avec le sien, l'enveloppant étroitement autour des fils sombres.

Iruka sentit la surprise de Kakashi et une bonne dose de curiosité.

« - Je veux essayer ça. » Dit-il. Iruka plaça l'une des mèches autour de ses poignets, l'enroulant autour du membre pâle et tirant contre le bois. « - Ça serait utile dans une bataille. Je pourrais puiser un peu de ton chakra et gagner quelques…. » Il s'interrompit quand il réalisa que son autre poignet était maintenant lié avec les cheveux d'Iruka et il fronça les sourcils quand il tira dessus et que ça ne donna rien. « - Libères-moi. »

Iruka s'agenouilla à ses pieds, le regardant avec ce qu'il espérait être une expression apaisante. « - Tu peux te libérer facilement mais… tu vas aimer. »

« - Je n'aime pas être attaché. »

« - As-tu déjà essayé ? » Iruka caressa ses chevilles et Kakashi inspira brusquement. Iruka sourit et caressa la courbe de l'os. « - Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Crois-moi. S'il te plait. »

« - Quel est le but de me ligoter durant… _ça _? »

Iruka s'assit sur ses talons, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette maigre de Kakashi, actuellement recouvert par cette longue chemise verte. Il garda contact avec les pieds de Kakashi, fronça un peu les sourcils à la froideur de la voix de Kakashi et dans le lien. « - N'as-tu jamais… eh bien, eut confiance en quelqu'un comme ça avant ? » Au regard sur le visage de Kakashi, il continua : « - Apparemment non… Kakashi, si tu pouvais juste… je ne sais pas, te laisser aller ? Je suppose. »

Brusquement, Kakashi demanda : « - As-tu déjà fait ça avant ? »

« - Etre attaché pendant un rapport sexuel ? Oui. Etre à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre ? Oh, oui. C'est amusant. »

« - Amusant. » Répéta Kakashi et Iruka se demanda soudainement si Kakashi traitait le sexe comme une mission. « - Très bien. »

Iruka cligna des yeux vers lui puis hocha la tête, sentant Kakashi plus prêt que réticent, même s'il y avait une once de nervosité, comme s'il voulait se détourner de l'inconnu. Il glissa ses mains le long des jambes de Kakashi. « - Oh. Très bien. Si tu n'aimes pas quelque chose que je fais, alors dis-moi d'arrêter et je le ferais. »

« - Vas-y. » Déclara Kakashi d'un ton plat. Son regard était clair cependant et Iruka lui sourit avant de soulever le bord de la longue chemise de Kakashi et plongea dessous, se retrouvant face à face avec le sexe demi-dur de Kakashi, son odeur enivrante et quelques gouttelettes de pré-sperme qui suintait de la fente. Iruka saisit le sexe, tirant sur la peau pour révéler la grosse tête complètement. Kakashi fit un mouvement avorté, une contraction de ses hanches et Iruka donna un long et lent coup de langue sur la partie inférieure de son sexe.

Le faible gémissement que Kakashi laissa échapper et la première vague de plaisir frappèrent Iruka comme un combo et il le prit dans sa bouche, suçant brièvement avant de glisser encore plus bas. Il contrôla sa respiration et sa déglutition, avançant jusqu'à l'enchevêtrement des poils gris pubiens de Kakashi avant de se reculer.

« - Oh. » Murmura Kakashi et Iruka lui permit de se déplacer dans sa bouche en des mouvements peu profonds et expérimentaux. Il faisait chaud sous la chemise de Kakashi et les cheveux d'Iruka collés à l'arrière de son cou tandis que la salive coulait aux coins de sa bouche alors que Kakashi bougeait plus vite… mais Iruka n'aurait arrêté en aucune façon. Kakashi était si délicieusement chaud dans sa bouche, il lui caressa la peau des cuisses puis ses boules lourdes. Il lâcha le sexe de Kakashi avec un obscène _pop_ et fit tourbillonnait sa langue sur toute la longueur tandis que Kakashi faisait des bruits de plainte désespérés.

Lorsqu'Iruka reprit pleinement Kakashi dans sa bouche, il tressauta et se leva sur la pointe des pieds. Iruka goûta le premier jet amer de sa libération, il ferma les yeux et s'agrippa aux hanches de Kakashi comme s'il allait tomber alors qu'il continuait à avaler la libération de Kakashi. Le propre sexe d'Iruka pulsait entre ses jambes et il tira sur la ceinture de son yukata, écartant les pans du vêtement pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

La chemise de Kakashi fut arrachée du dessus de sa tête alors qu'il s'emparait de lui-même et Kakashi baissa les yeux vers lui. Il s'était libéré mais Iruka voyait une fine ligne rouge sur la peau de chacun de ses poignets, indiquant que ça avait été relativement difficile. Iruka n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cela maintenant. Kakashi posa une main sur son épaule et le repoussa en arrière, le faisant tomber sur ses fesses, son sexe s'agitant d'impatience.

« - Kakashi ! » Iruka était relativement fâché par lui mais cela s'évanouit quand Kakashi se mit à genoux entre ses jambes affalées, les yeux fixés sur son érection. Ce fut un lourd regard qui parcourut le corps d'Iruka, observant le soulèvement de son ventre et sa poitrine, sa bouche et ses cheveux humides. « - Je dois… » Iruka se pencha et se saisit à nouveau de son membre avec des doigts tremblants.

« - Kakashi. » Dit encore Iruka mais le nom apparut comme un gémissement alors qu'il bougeait rapidement le poignet de la façon qu'il aimait le plus. Iruka enregistra à peine l'intention de Kakashi avant que l'autre homme enroule ses doigts autour de son sexe et remplace les siens, tenant le rythme et la méthode avec une facilité suspecte. Iruka regarda son visage et… le Sharingan rouge était maintenant exposé. Kakashi avait _copié_ la façon dont il se masturbait.

Iruka se libéra fortement, se tordant à moitié nu sur le sol près de la porte d'entrée, se cambrant alors qu'il giclait partout sur la main de Kakashi. Il resta là pendant quelques temps, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque et rassembler ses pensées éparses avec difficulté. C'était un peu problématique car l'une des mains de Kakashi se trouvait encore sur sa cuisse. Quand il réussit finalement à se calmer, il leva légèrement la tête et vit Kakashi inspecter sa main.

« - Hngh. » Gémit Iruka quand Kakashi lécha ses doigts couverts de sperme, un scintillement de langue entre les longs doigts.

« - C'est amer. » Informa Kakashi et Iruka se laissa retomber, posant une main sur ses yeux.

« - Oui. Je sais. »

« - Mais ce n'est pas mauvais. » Déclara Kakashi et Iruka releva la tête si vite qu'elle se mit à tourner. « - Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« - Oh. » Iruka lui sourit. « - Et la partie servitude ? »

« - Hmm. » Kakashi avait l'air comme s'il rédigeait un rapport dans sa tête, le visage entièrement concentré. Iruka ressentait cependant une vigoureuse satiété entre eux. « - C'était amusant, en effet. »

Iruka rigola et se redressa sur ses genoux pour embrasser Kakashi. Si Kakashi eut un problème avec le goût de sa semence dans la bouche d'Iruka, il ne le dit pas.


End file.
